Thank God For Starbucks!
by Potnix
Summary: Madden Rodgers was a borderline hobo, her luck being run dry. Moving in with her friend Kelly, she meets famous Tobuscus during a shift at her dead end Starbucks job. Growing closer, She finds herself falling for him, making new friends while greeting her new youtuber life! semi-interactive fanfiction! Readers may help choose what happens for each chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Luck? I Think Not!

**Thank God for Starbucks**

**Chapter 1: Luck? I Think Not!**

**Madden's POV:**

First days. First impressions. They both matter like hell. First everything's always matter. Especially when they are with someone famous whom you idolize. But, you always have to do one thing to ruin it. But instead, sometimes, that fail can turn into a whole new world you never realized could be yours.

Well everybody, I'm Madden Rodgers. This is MY story. Wow... that sounded like something off ID or Intervention or something...

"Madden, what is this?!" I looked up at my boss who was holding a tip jar reading, 'Tips! For the girl who needs a new apartment!'

"It's my tip jar." I said bluntly. "My roommate just got engaged, and I'M the one getting kicked out! I need tips!" He sighed.

"Alright, only on your shifts when you work the register." I nodded.

"Kay." Well, this is my life. I'm a slightly heavy, deer in headlights looking girl who is almost homeless, and broke. Isn't that nice? Did I mention fairly immiture? I think not. By now, you would expect a twenty five year old girl to have it together... not me. I still have Power Ranger action figures for god's sake. I went back to paying attention to the customers.

"Can I get a grande Caramel Machiatto? No whipped cream ad extra caramel." I nodded.

"That'll be four fifty." He took the latte from me minutes later, but came back again.

"Um, Miss, I asked for EXTRA caramel." I sighed and took the coffee back to the man, singing a parody song I just made up.

"Hey Bro, don't be so mad, you got your chino, and it is better~ Remember, to stop on by again, but remember, not on my, shiiift." He scowled at me and walked away. I guess that didn't work well. By the way, that was Hey Jude, my own special version at least. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to find an angry co-worker. "Wassup' Paul?" Paul sighed.

"Okay, nobody's gonna' give you tips if you keep singing hateful songs to them."

"But that guy deserved it. Am I'm impressed with that song. I could just continue it." I sighed. "Hey Paul, don't afraid, I won't sing this, to anyone else. Remember, to remind me next time, cauuuse' I don't, wanna' get, fired." Paul shook his head.

"Just go serve your customer." I sighed again and turned to the customer. He didn't look too snooty. Wearing a Tobuscus hoodie. He looked familiar.

"Can I get a tall Caramel Latte?" I got the coffee to him in about a minute and looked at him for a second. "Thanks." He pulled out his phone as he paid and began to film himself.

"A-Audience?! What are you doing looking at my latte?! It's not yours! It's mine!" I cocked my head and my mouth slowly dropped. Almost to the table. He put the money on the counter and began to roll away on some familiar heelies. I cashed the ten, but when I looked up, he was gone. I still have his six fifty... I jumped over the counter, very hard, and opened the door, looking around. I heard a voice beginning to get farther and found him rolling down the road.

"HEY! BUSCUS!" He turned around, sort of surprised at first and rolled this way.

"Yeah?" I smiled and handed him the money.

"Here." I panted. "Oh-and... I'm a big-fan!" He smiled and pointed the camera at me.

"What's this audience?! I've been RECOGNIZED!" I waved at the camera, eyes like a deer in headlights. I waved.

"Uh, hey. Madden here." It was quiet for a second. "Uh, how long will the camera be pointed at my face?" He moved it quickly and a head peeked from the coffee shop.

"RODGERS. GET BACK TO WORK IN HERE!" Paul yelled. I sighed but then smiled again.

"Well, can I get a picture with you before I go?" He nodded and I took the picture, stuffing the phone back in my pocket. "Well, it was awesome to meet you..." He handed me a five.

"Here's a tip." I smiled.

"Thank you! Come again!" I yelled as he rolled away, talking to his fans. I stood still for a minute and looked at the picture for a minute before running back to work. What an AMAZING day.

* * *

**After Work:**

I flopped down on the soon to be not mine couch and counted my tips. Thirty. After adding that to my savings so far, I had six hundred. I'd been saving for awhile, but I needed a LOT more than that if I wanted to RENT a NICE apartment. I had been walking everywhere to save on gas... and I think I've lost almost twenty pounds oin the past weeks. Jesus. I remembered earlier and smiled, pressing the youtube app on my phone, pulling up the latest Lazy vlog. I hadn't been a fan of Toby for TOO long. Just since I was recommended to watch his Dead Island gameplay. And there I was, looking awkward. IN A LAZY VLOG. The front door opened and Sabrina, my roomate, walked in, sitting on the couch.

"Where's Blake?" She pointed outside.

"Getting the gorceries." Things were silent for a moment. "Maddi, I was just wondering, do you have anyone special in your life yet?" I sighed and lay back.

"Brina, I don't, okay? I don't need anyone."

"But Maddi... You aren't getting any younger. I mean, what if you went back to college?"

"No. I went for two years. I'm done."

"And you're working at Starbucks?"

"I'm getting paid okay. It's enough for food on the table."

"Yeah Madden. OUR table." I put a hand to my head.

"It's my apartment too."

"But Maddi, you agreed to this. Why can't you stay with Kelly?" She asked, leaning forward, concern showing in her eyes. "I mean, you could get another roommate." I pulled my phone from my pocket again and dialed Kelly.

"Heller?" She asked, jokingly.

"Hey, can I stay at your place for awhile?" I heard her contemplate this.

"Uh, sure! It would be cool for us to live together for awhile."I smiled.

"Alright, I'll be over tonight." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I glared to Sabrina and stood up going to my room to pack. "It's because of Blake. He doesn't like me, so you dump your friendship for him? Alright. I'm cool with that." I thought I was lucky today. My luck ran out. But not for long.

* * *

**Well, first chapter is OUT! As the summary says, You viewers can help me choose what goes on in chapters! Here's how it goes. Once the chapter is finished, I give you TWO choices at the end and you post in the reviews WHICH one you want to happen! If nobody chooses by a few days time, I shall choose myself! BWAAHAHAHA! NOW! PEOPLE, VOTE FOR WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**A)** **Madden gets mugged and Toby, a bystander, decides to save his fan!**

**Or...**

**B) Madden ends up finding herself in another lazy blog, soon getting the idea to start her own vlog!**

**OR YOU CAN CHOOSE BOTH!**

**OR YOU CAN CHOOSE YOUR OWN IDEA! I would appreciate it if you guys would give your own ideas as well, and also tell me about my ideas! Well, I hope to see you all in the next couple days! Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Haven't Met You Yet

**Hey Guys! So I decided, I wanna' use ALL OF YOUR IDEAS! Yeah, all. Maybe not all in this chapter, but a few. So, I hope you stay tuned and help me pick out what happens next! So, without further ado, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot and characters.**

* * *

**Thank God For Starbucks!**

**Chapter 2: Just Haven't Met You Yet**

I stretched my arms out wide and sighed, sitting up from the couch. I had been staying at Kelly's house for a week or two, and life had been normal. Well, I was still starstruck over getting to meet Tobuscus. Once Kelly found out, she had a flipout. She's a major Toby fan, so this was big news. I, not too much of one. I mean, he's famous, he's REALLY hot, and... did I mention famous? Really, who wouldn't be starstruck? I stood up and walked to my closet in the guest bedroom I had been renting out and grabbed my clothes for the day, feeling my still sleepy legs under me. I pulled my black jeans up to my hips and belted them on, an ACDC t-shirt finding it's way onto my form. I slipped on some worn down tennis shoes on and looked them over.

"I need new shoes." I reminded myself, planning on stopping by Walmart on the way home. I fished my phone from my pocket, placing the earbuds in, and playing some music. "SEE YA LATER KELLY!" I then remembered. Kelly left for work already. You see, I was the only one of my friends whom hadn't become successful yet. Well, you know, besides Paul. He acts all snooty, and when he does, I simply tap him on the shoulder and say, 'Bro, if you are SO successful, why are you getting paid for working at Starbucks?' I mean, Kelly's almost finished nursing school, Sabrina and her fiance were working to become partners for some big company, working as lawyers until then.. Well, actually, she does the work while Blake is a P.E teacher at a local elementary.

'You'll get by JUST fine on your own! We'll keep in touch!' And yes mother! We have kept in touch. In fact, I think we've spent too MUCH time together. That was sarcastic. My wonderful creator had shoved me on a plane two years ago to come to the city of L.A. I knew why. She wasn't happy that I was her only child who wasn't successful. She always wanted me to be a big-shot. Haha, no. I'm not, and I'm proud of that. I'm immiture, slightly going down on the heaviness, now weighing in at 125, big brown eyed, freak. No, not like those beautiful brown eyed stupid heads, (Yes, I used that insult.) I mean like, freaky deer in headlights. I had tried to dye my hair blonde a year ago, only for it to come out as pumpkin colored. So, I returned it to brown and went on with life.

You see, I'm not one to dwell on things. I'm one spaces out too much, yes, but I don't show too much emotion or signs or grudges. Nothing really gets held over my head, and I am usually one to say EXACTLY what I'm thinking. I guess people would say I'm inapropriate, unknowingly rude at times, immiture, a retard, in the mean cases, a failure, etc... but really, I don't give a damn. I am who I am, and NOBODY can change that.

That's another thing. Relationships tend to bother me. The way people try to change to impress their peers... it's stupid. If I ever get a boyfriend, I will tell him straight up, 'You better like me for me.' or it'll be over. I want someone funny as hell, I want someone who doesn't like to broadcast to the world they have a girlfriend. A guy who isn't whipped. Someone blunt who shows his true personality without so much as a word of embarressment or self loathing. Those would all make the perfect guy. Oh, and maybe a little hot... But yeah. I wouldn't want them to be like... a lawyer or anything either. Not a doctor, not a business man in general. That just bothers me. They'd remind me too much of Paul. And I don't wanna' date a Paul. I began to sing the lyrics to the song I'd been listening to. Did I mention I liked to sing? I didn't say I was good though.

"I just haven't met you yet! Oh, promise you kid, I give so much more than I ge~t," I sang along, not noticing the helleeing man coming towards me at pull force, paying attention to his camera. "I said LOVE LOVE LOVE LO-" I found myself jabbed in the back, falling to the ground. I put a hand to my spine and stood up. "Owwie..." I still had the headphones in my ears.

"Are you okay?" I barely heard. I sighed and continued my walk, the man standing behind, looking confused. Probably because I had flipped him off as I retreated. Ass.

By the time I'd gotten to work, I'd returned my phone to my pocket and put my apron and hat on, beginning to serve customers. My back felt a bit better and I had somewhat forgotten about it after taking some Ibuprofen. I turned around to talk to my next visitor. I wasn't paying too muck attention.

"Welcome to Starbucks. What do you want." I said dully, looking at the long line behind the person. Ugh... people.

"Oh, uh, can I get a tall double chocolate frappe?" I sighed and turned around to grab the cup.

"You wanna' get fat?" I turned back around opened the lid of a sharpie with my mouth. "Alright, what's your name?" He cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, Toby." I jumped and wrote it down, immediatley handing it to Paul as he made it.

"Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry! I'm just not feeling too great." He scratched his head.

"Yeah, sorry, I should have been paying attention... How's your back?" I was confused.

"My back? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I accidently knocked you over on my way here, and you flipped me off and walked away. Sorry about that." My mouth gaped open.

"That was YOU? Oh, it's okay! In fact, I should be the one apologizing! If I wasn't too caught up in my terrible singing, maybe I would have noticed." He laughed and smiled awkwardly. "This is the part where you say, 'You don't sing bad!' You know." He cleared his throat again.

"Oh, uh..." I waved my hand at him.

"Nah, it's okay. I know I don't sing good." He smiled at this and nodded.

"Yeah. You're Madden, right? That one who chased me down to give me my change?" I nodded.

"Ha ha... That's me." He outstretched his fist.

"Toby Turner." And I fist bumped him back.

"Madden Rodgers." I replied, smiling. I had an idea. I know what to do now! I can finally be successful. I CAN BE A PARTNER ON YOUTUBE! And who better to ask about that than Tobuscus himself. I poured myself a cup of water and handed him his drink. "Toby, I'm taking my break now, I was wondering if I could ask you something." He shrugged.

"I guess so." He replied, looking as bright as he had in most of his videos. I turned to Paul.

"TAKING A BREAK!" I jumped over the counter and opened the door for us, Toby and I walking down the sidewalk. "Alright, you're a partner on Youtube, right?" He nodded.

"Yup! Have you noticed my shirt?" I nodded.

"I have." I replied laughing. "Okay. I have a really bad job. I want to know how to become famous on Youtube. How to become a partner! I need money for an apartment." He nodded.

"You wanna' become famous on Youtube?" I smiled.

"YES I DO!" I said with high energy.

"I SHALL SHOW YOU THE WAY!" He replied as brightly as I had a second before. And just like that, I began learning the ways of becoming a Youtube star from Toby Turner! Tobuscus! TobyGames! And after this day, everything in my life seemed to change. In more good ways than one!

* * *

**Hey guys! I got the second chapter out! What do you all think? Review about it!**

**Now, as the summary says, You viewers can help me choose what goes on in chapters! Here's how it goes. Once the chapter is finished, I give you TWO choices at the end and you post in the reviews WHICH one you want to happen! If nobody chooses by a few days time, I shall choose myself! BWAAHAHAHA! NOW! PEOPLE, VOTE FOR WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**A)** **Madden spends a day with Toby to learn his ways of Youtubing, finding herself meeting another fellow youtuber!**

**Or...**

**B) Madden get's fired from her job and begins to go hunting again, finding out the job she applies features her ex boyfriend.**

**OR YOU CAN CHOOSE YOUR OWN IDEA! I would appreciate it if you guys would give your own ideas as well, and also tell me about my ideas! Well, I hope to see you all in the next day or two! Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Shut Up Trisha!

**Thank God For Starbucks!**

**Chapter 3: Shut Up Trisha!**

"So, let's meet here around one tomorrow!" He said pointing to Starbucks, to which we were standing next to. I nodded. "I'll teach you how to become a YOUTUBE PARTNER!" He said energeticly. I smiled.

"Okay! Should I bring anything?" He began to heelie away but called back to me.

"Anything that goes along with your talent!" And he disappeared from sight. What? My talent? I'm not too good at anything... but there may be something... I just have to dig it out.

* * *

I strolled down the road, the case which withheld my talent in my hand. It was one of the only talents I had besides playing video games, cartooning, and watching zombie movies. Okay, shut up. I know, you're probably all thinking, 'Oh Madden, you silluh! (another version of silly. Sill-uh) Watching zombie movies is no talent!' Oh yeah? It is to me. You know, there's supposed to be a zombie obstacle course coming up next month... I finally made it to Starbucks like Toby said and sat outside. One o' five. Fashionably late, I suppose. Wait, where's Toby? DAMMIT'! He beat me in being fashionably late. I sighed and almost fell back to sleep on that table until I heard him from afar.

"Well audience, I have an apprentice now! I will teach her what I know about youtubing!" I cleared my throat as he neared the table.

"I prefer to not be an apprentice." He pointed the camera to me.

"And here she is now! Madden! Say hi to my audience!" I waved.

"Hi to my audience." He put a hand close to my face.

"NO CLICHES WILL BE SEEN HERE!" I nodded and moved his hand away.

"Okay Buscus. Can we go?" He nodded and I stood up, cracking my knuckles.

"Well, Madden's being pushy, so I should go! Bless your face! If you sneezed during this video, bless you! Ba da do do do do do do do SUBSCRIBE, OUTRO OF DARKNESS THAN REDNESS THAAAAN WHITENESS!" He then muttered something incoherent about t-shirts. And then came the, "BOOP!" And the camera turned off, his phone retreating back to his denim pocket. I smiled and began to walk. "So, care to tell me what you have brought in that case?" I grinned.

"You told me to bring my talent, so you're gonna' see my talent. When we get there." He nodded.

"Okay Gurl!" He rolled next to me as my phone began to ring.

"Hold up." I answered the phone to find Kelly on the other line. "Wassup?" I greeted, still sleepy from earlier.

"Hey, where are you? I got out early! I'm at Starbucks right now! You wanna meet up?" I felt my throat tighten. If she found out I was with Toby, she'd kill me. Toby coughed loudly. I slapped his arm and whispered to him.

"Toby!" I said softly, yet forcefully. "SHUSH!" He laughed.

"I had to cough." He whispered back. I smiled.

"We gotta' go!" He nodded. "Uh, sorry Kell... I'm already hangin' out with someone right now..." She laughed.

"Who is it?" I coughed and looked to Toby, going back to the phone.

"Uh, it's just a friend... uh... Trisha." She sighed.

"Okay, see you later. Tell Trisha I say hi." I hung up and Toby gave me an odd look.

"So, I'm Trisha now?" I sighed.

"Shut up Trisha." He chuckled at this as we found our way to his house. He unlocked the door and greeted his dog.

"Hewo wittow Gwyphon!" He said kneeling down and petting his dog. I removed my shoes and sat on the black couch. He had his dog in his arms as he stood up and he sat on the floor in front of me. "Okay. Madden, what the hell is in that case? Do you play guitar or something?" I laughed.

"Oh no. I'm not THAT talented. Well, I'm not talented besides cartooning, zombie movies, and this." He nodded as I threw a pillow at him, covering his eyes. I crossed my legs and pulled the instrument from it's case. I decided to play On Melancholy Hill, one of my favorite songs by Gorillaz. He uncovered his eyes and grinned.

"You play the banjo?!" I grinned once again.

"Yup!" I paused for a second. "But I can't sing."

"Auto tune is always an option." I nodded.

"That's true Trisha." I began. "So, now how do I become a Youtube partner?" He thought for a moment.

"You said you're good at video games?" I nodded. "Game walk throughs... vlogs... song covers..."

"Wow..." He smiled.

"Yep. What do you wanna' do?" He asked.

"I don't know... maybe game walk throughs, vlogs, and song covers!" He nodded.

"Sounds legit." He paused and quirked an awkward smile. "But about the song covers." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Dammit'." I said under my breath.

"As you know, I am about four times better than Coldplay..." He started.

"True..." I joked as he continued.

"I could give you some lessons." I lay back on the couch.

"Wow. Learning to be awesome from Toby Turner." He stopped me.

"Time to start your first vlog." I cocked my head.

"Just like that?" He nodded.

"Just like that." He repeated back to me. I sighed and pulled the phone from my pocket, taking a nervous pause before I turned on the camera. I cleared my throat and looked to Toby for support. "What's up?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. I'm just nervous." He sighed and turned on the camera.

"Go." He whispered. I cleared my throat again.

"Uh, HEY GUYS! Madden here! This is my first video blog! Or V-log! I don't like saying Vlog... it just sounds gross... but as I was saying, I've been learning from a famous Youtuber right now! I just so happened to be in some of his v-logs." I looked behind me to see Toby on the phone. "Hey Buscus! Get over here!" He nodded and mumbled something into the phone along the line of, 'You're on your way right?' He said goodbye and jumped over the couch next to me.

"Hello Madden's audience! Tobuscus here! This is my apprentice!" He began to laugh. I laughed with him.

"Ha ha ha ha... Don't call me an apprentice." He sighed.

"But, then I could be Nicholas Cage and you could be that wimpy guy who learns to use magic eventually and get the guy of your dreams and I could be with some old hothothot-"

"Toby. The Sorcerer and the Apprentice was a terrible movie. And if anyone's with the... hothothot, it's me." I turned back to the camera. "Well, I'm going to cut this short! Subscribe to see my amazing banjo skills, some v-logs, and maybe even some video game commentary. Oh yeah, and maybe Toby. Well, Goodbye!" Toby stopped me.

"Come on apprentice, play us out on your banjo." I stopped myself from commenting about the apprentice thing again and began to play something on the banjo, Toby holding the camera.

"BYE!" We said in unison. Well, actually, I said bye, and Toby just made a high pitched, BOOP! I stopped the camera and put in my pocket. I'll post it at home. There was a knock at the door and he grinned. "Who's that?" He shrugged.

"Just someone who's gonna come help us." He stood up and answered the door, bringing out the special guest. I gasped. THAT WAS-

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffie! I couldn't decide which youtuber I wanted to be there. So, I'll let you guys choose!**

**A) SeanKlitsner**

**B) Jacksfilms**

**C) Ijustine**

**OR SUBMIT YOUR OWN IDEA! I accept all! So, review! And also, review about what you think of this story! Favorite, Review, Follow, DO IT ALLLLLLLLLLL!**

**~Potnix**


	4. Chapter 4: Uh, Boop?

**Thank God For Starbucks!**

**Chapter 4: Uh... Boop?**

Toby smiled and pointed to the guest.

"Well Madden, Sean and I shall be your official tutors!" My eyes widened and I grinned.

"Wow..." I stood up to shake his hand. "It is AMAZING to meet you!" I exclaimed happily, gripping his hand into my own. He dragged me to the couch and sat me down, handing me my banjo.

"Alright Madden Rodgers! Are you ready to learn to be on Youtube?" He asked grinning, letting go of my hand. I nodded excitedly.

"Yes I am!" He pointed to the banjo.

"Okay. To start off. Play a music." I nodded again and, as he said, played a music. The music being Under Pressure. Once I finished playing, Toby gave me a thumbs up, causing me to grin. I set the banjo down, only for Toby to grab it and put it behind him. "Now, vlogging." I pointed to the other youtuber and he flipped his short hair.

"Well, you see Sean, I taught her a few of my amazing vlogging skills." I looked to Toby, confusion spread on my face.

"Well, you see Sean," I mocked Toby. "Toby taught me how to turn the recorder on, then went to call you." He scratched his head.

"Oh... heh heh, yeah..." He flopped onto the couch and sighed. "You don't need to know much anyway. Just ramble about anything you can think of, and inform people what's going on in your life. BE INTERESTING." I sighed.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Sean looked at me.

"Did you post it already?" I shook my head.

"Nope." He nodded and grabbed my phone. "Hey! That's miiiiine!" I whined. He opened the video and looked at it, smiling and handed it to me.

"I am proud." I grinned wide.

"Yay." Toby stood up.

"NOW we shall get tacos!" I laughed.

"I like tacos." Sean agreed as well and I thought to myself.

Well, I am officially going to get tacos with Tobuscus and SeanKlitzner. Two amazing Youtubers who had now just become my friends. What a... different, exciting day.

* * *

I sat down next to Toby and Sean sat across from us. While they conversed, I used my phone and began to upload the video, calling it, 'First Vlog! Feat. Tobuscus!' I put the phone back in my sweatshirt pocket and took a bite of the wonderous food before me. A few minutes passed of just pure eating and Toby retrieved his phone from his pocket. by now, it was around seven at night. Toby pressed record and pointed the phone at his taco.

"Audience?! What are you doing looking at my half eaten taco?!" He continued the intro and pointed to camera. "Well, here I am! I'm here eating tacos with SeanKlitzner and-..." Toby looked at me. "What's your username?"

"MadSwazzle." He almost laughed.

"What's with that?" I cleared my throat and felt my cheeks heat up.

"People would call me that in school. It all started in freshman year." I began, looking up at the ceiling spaciously. I returned my eyes after a second to Toby. "Well, I was sitting in history class, and we were taking a test on the Revolutionary War. I had a cold that day and, well, I sneezed on the teacher. Loudly and grossly."

"What does Swazzle come from?" I sighed.

"When I sneeze, I make a noise that sounds a bit like, 'SWAZZLE!'. So, I added Mad to it, and MadSwazzle is what I got." He laughed out loud and Sean laughed as well.

"Call me next time your sick!" Sean grinned. I pinched my nose.

"Oh shut up..." Toby continued rambling as I got a message from my phone. I lifted it from my pocket to see I had an email. I got Sean's attention. "Hey! Sean, I got a comment!" I said happily, smiling wide. He nodded, smiling still, and grabbed the phone. He cleared his throat and looked at the camera.

"Alright! This is MadSwazzle's VERY first comment!" He sighed and began to read. "Oh my god! Tobuscus! This video is cool, but... You aren't very funny..." His voice lowered and slowed down. Toby turned the camera at me and I looked back at it wide eyed. He coughed.

"Uh..." Sean looked awkwardly at me. I grabbed my phone and put it back in my pocket, my smile fading.

"IT WAS AN OPENING VIDEO INFORMING MY AUDIENCE AT WHO THE HELL I AM. I AM SORRY..." I read the username. "CoconutLover75." I grabbed my coat and handed Sean and Toby papers with my numbers on them, smiling normally. "Call me tomorrow." I said. Sean nodded and Toby did as well and I left. Toby looked at his camera awkwardly.

"Boop..."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter! And there's no reviewer vote this time! Sorry again! I'd like to get some feedback on what you all think of this story! And any ideas you have will be accepted! I also have a contest! The best idea for something I could put in the next chapter or two could possibly design an OC for me! She plays an obsessed Toby fan, and also Madden's cousin! Please review and I will try to update soon.**

**~Potnix**


	5. Chapter 5: Blink 182, Blow Jobs, Big Fan

**Thank God For Starbucks!**

**Chapter 5: Blink 182, Blow Jobs, Big Fan**

_'It would be nice to have a blow job_  
_It would be nice to have a blow job_  
_It would be nice to have a blow job_  
_It would be nice to have a blow job _  
_From your Mom'_

Yeah... I listen to amazing music, don't I? Well, I saw Blink 182 a few years ago in concert, and for some reason, I have had bad luck since then... I always wonder what happened. Whatever! This shit goin' on just adds onto my Blink 182 'bad luck' theory. Sean read that Stupid comment out loud, Toby recorded, I jumped up in anger and left, and what does Toby do? Posts the v-log anyways. Bleghh... I've been trying not to deal with it, you know, keeping a positive attitude, but the v-log keeps clouding my thoughts. Was it really that... unfunny?

"Madden, take your earphones out and serve some customers." Paul said behind me. I sighed and twirled them around my phone, only for them to get tangled again in some way, stuffing them in my bra. I don't like pockets too much. I prefer sticking things in my bra, hat, pants, I DON'T CARE! And I just now realized how terrible that sounded. You know, I'm not gonna' disagree with what you're thinking. I be a kinky bitch. Jk Jk, I'm too lazy to do that. Stick it in, take it out. WAIT, WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT THIS?! Or, thinking is what I mean to say.

"What can I get you?" I asked. The business woman looked up at the menu and then back to me.

"I'll take a Pumpkin Spice Latte please." I sighed mentally.

"Uh, mam, we don't sell those until September. It's July." I replied, feeling like I'm talking to a little kid. She ordered some Americano or something, and it was prepared, given to her, and she left. Just as the door opened and she left, it opened again, and my heart stopped for a minute. OH SHIT. I don't wanna' see him. He heelied in, talking to his usual audience. Why does he have to come around here every day? I can't let him OR his audience see me. I dropped to the ground and crawled to Paul. He looked down at me.

"Madden, what the hell are you doing?" He asked. I pulled him to the ground and pointed to Toby. I whispered quietly.

"I can't see this guy. Serve him and if he asks for me, tell him I'm in the back." He sighed.

"The things I do for you."

"I'll give you a blow job, Paul. Just do this for me." He made a discusted face.

"Uh, not from you. And Madden, were you listening to Blink 182 again?" I shook my head.

"Not the point. Go!" I pushed him and he jumped up. I began crawling to the exit gate.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks! What can I get for you?" Toby scratched his head.

"Actually, I was just coming to see Madden. Is she here today? She kind of left her banjo at my house." Paul looked down at me brieflly and then back to Toby.

"Banjo? You don't need to give that back to her. She's just a-" I bit his leg. "OW! GOD DAMMIT!" He fell down and Toby looked confused. "What?!"

"I want it back."

"YOU BIT MY LEG!" I hit his arm.

"Shut up! He'll hear you!" Toby interupted this argument and leaned over the counter, a surprised look on his face.

"I, uh- already did." I sighed and waved, slowly standing up and walking to the counter.

"Oh, uh... Hi Toby." He looked a bit awkward. "What can I get you?" He looked up to the menu so this was my chance. I pushed him to the side and pulled my hat over my eyes, sprinting out of Starbucks. "GOD DAMMIT PAUL! YOU SUUUUUUUUCK!" I yelled behind me.

"Madden! WAIT!" I heard Toby. He can't outrun me. Well, on leveled ground he can, but downhills? I'm pretty good. Not that good, but okay. I heard him yelling again, this time to audience. "WELL, I HAVE A MADDEN TO CATCH! SHE'S MAAAAADDDD AT MEEE! WELL, OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THAN WHITENESS! BA DA DO DO DO DO DO SUBSCRIBE! T-SHIRT RAMBLING STUFF, THEN BOOOOOOOP! MADDEN WAIT!" He stopped the recording on his phone and began hellying after me.

"WHAT!?" I yelled back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"RUNNING FROM YOU!" I then had to correct this theory. I found myself running into a barely moving car, the car driving away, and me laying on the other side of the crosswalk. I sat up. Well, highlight of my day, I got hit by a car. Damn you Blink 182. But I lost Toby. I looked forward and gasped. Think again.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NOO-"

**_CRASH!_**

I was laying down on my back, next to me was Toby, flat on his face. He heelyed RIGHT into me. I looked to my left.

"Oh, hey Toby, I didn't know you were here." I grinned and scratched the back of my head. "Mark, Tom, and Travis, I hate you all... Jk, I love you." Toby sat up and looked over at me.

"What a coincidence to see you here to Madden." He laughed, throwing his head back inthe process. I had a confused look on my face for a second.

"You laugh weird." I laughed again, mocking his own cackle, laugh, I don't know what to call it.

"I could say the same about you." He stood up and I followed suit, cracking my back, neck, and fingers in the process. He cringed. "Gahh..." I smirked.

"What's wrong, Buscus? Don't like people who crack their limbs?" He shook his head.

"No... shut up..." I grinned again and popped four of my fingers in his ear. He put his hands over his ears. "GAAAHHHH!" I began laughing hystericly, causing him to laugh with me as well. "So, you got hit by a car?" I nodded.

"Yup."

"And you're not fazed by it?" I shrugged.

"Happened a few times. I don't care, honestly. They always drive away too. I wonder why..."

"Maybe they don't like the sound of your limbs cracking." He replied, whistling and looking up at the sky. I playfully punched his arm.

"Shut up..." He scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously before he continued onto a new conversation.

"Here, we should probably talk about last night..." I stopped laughing and sighed.

"Yeah... We probably should... But I have to go back to work." He nodded.

"Okay... I have to go meet my friend Jack for awhile." My eyes widened.

"You mean Jacksfilms?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm helping him with a YGS today. I nodded.

"Cool, I'll be at your place at seven."

"See'ya." And I walked back up the giant hill with Toby in silence until he walked away from Starbucks. I sighed and trudged inside.

"Madden, where were you?" My boss asked.

"Getting hit by a car." Sympothy filled his eyes.

"Are you alright?! Here, take a break." I nodded and sat down at one of the tables. Jesus crist. Why did I run away? Whatever. I put my head down on the table. The break passed by again quickly and I went back to my work.

* * *

Work is over, life is happy! But now, Buscus needs me at his house. Who would have though I'd be dreading another visit to his house. I was never a BIG fan... Mostly Sean, Justine, and Jack. I wonder if I'll get to meet them to... I drove around in the crappy Dodge Neon, trying to remember where his house was. There it was. I took in a breath and sighed, walking up to the door. I pulled my fist back and was going to prove my presence. I sighed again and lowered my fist, pulling my hat over my eyes. I knocked quietly on the door and he answered it.

"Hey Madden!" I nodded and he looked confused. "Why's your hat over your eyes? Are you okay?" I nodded again.

"I'm not gonna' get humiliated in another one of your lazyvlogs again." I stated plainly, aware of the newest v-log he posted. You know, the one with me sprinting away and getting hit by a car. "I saw you posted the newest one. You know, me getting hit by a car." He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah... Sorry about that." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"And what about the one that sort of humiliated me about my first video." He laughed nervously.

"Uh huh... Sorry about that too."

"You're not v-logging now, right?" He nodded.

"Nope! Take your hat off and come in! I have a friend with me you'd want to meet!" I took my hat off and stepped past him awkwardly. "Did you get lost?" I shook my head.

"Surprisingly no." I replied laughing nervously. Footsteps neared me and I felt my hand being shaken roughly.

"Nice to meet you! Jack Douglass!" I felt my eyes widened but narrowed them.

"You're not v-logging, right?" He shook his head.

"No..." I grinned and shook his hand back.

"Oh my gosh! I am a BIG fan of the Wimpy Boy Band skits! And the Your Grammar Sucks are SO amazing!" I said excitedly, releasing his hand. "I'm a bigger fan of you than Buscus over here!" Jack laughed and smirked at Toby who walked over, resting his arm over my shoulder.

"Come on Madden, I thought you were one of my dedicated fans!" He whined. I smiled.

"Sorry Toby, After you trampled me to the ground twice and let me get hit by a car, embarrassing me a couple times on the internet, Jack has taken your place." He whined jokingly which caused us to laugh.

"And I was number one, right?" I patted his shoulder.

"Uh, YEAH!" His smile faded but we laughed again.

"Okay, here, lets sit over here." Toby suggested. I flopped on the couch and grabbed my banjo which lay neatly next to it in it's case, putting it back after looking it over.

"Have you made any Vlogs today?" Jack asked. I shook my head.

"Nope!"

"Okay, I need to teach the art of REJECTION." I nodded as he educated me on the ways of being 'hated on'. Apparently, it gets better. He stood up an hour or so later. "I should probably go. I have to met Kristen." We said our goodbyes and I exchanged phone numbers with Jack. I grabbed my phone and dialed Kelly. There was a panting on the other end.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey! Where are you? I'll be on my way in like an hour. Kelly, what are you doing?"

"Hey, uh, could you- stay at a friends tonight?" I dropped the phone, causing Toby to look over from his spot of the couch.

"KELLY! WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU-?!"

"Yeah, Madden, you were the one who called!" She said, noises I never want to hear from my friend going through the phone.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ANSWERED IT! WARN ME!"

"Hi Madden." I heard her boyfriend, Eric, pant into the phone.

"Hi Eric! How are you? WAIT, THAT ISN'T THE POINT! YOU DO THAT! I'll stay at a friend's house or something." she hung up the phone and I pointed a finger to Toby. "One sec." He nodded and went to the kitchen to get us something to drink.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paul! Can I stay at your house tonight?" The phone line hung up. Dammit'. Toby walked out with a couple glasses beer. I took one and thanked him.

"You need a place to stay tonight?" I nodded.

"Yeah... My roommate Kelly is... busy." He turned a shade of red. As did I.

"Why'd she answer the phone?"

"I don't know..." He shook this topic off and pointed to the couch.

"Wanna' sleep on the couch?" I thanked him.

"Thanks!" We sat back and drank, watching TV. I heard a notification go off. I looked at it to see it was another comment. "Hey! I got a comment!" He scooted closer to me as I went to the page. I read it aloud.

_'HEY MADDIE! OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KNOW TOBUSCUS! I'M ON MY WAY!'_ I closed the phone up and gasped.

"Who is that?" I sighed.

"Just the worst person you would want to meet."

"Who?" I took in a breath and exhaled.

"My cousin."

* * *

**I've chosen XxUnwrittenxX for my contest! Congratulations! Send in your character profile! New chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Drunk Vlogging, And Erica!

**Thank God For Starbucks!**

**Chapter 6: Drunk Vlogging, And Erica!**

"My cousin." My cousin is the biggest Toby fan there ever was. She is absolutely IN LOVE with him, and she is going to kill. She'll probably hit on him non-stop. I won't let her. Wait, why should I care? I drank another swig of the beer, the glass soon becoming empty. I hiccuped. "Toby, could you be a doll and refill this?" He nodded and came back with another two for us. I smiled. "Thank you." We talked about anything that came into our brains, soon finding it to be almost one in the morning.

"Do you work tomorrow?" I shook my head and put my hands in the air.

"Nope! WOOHOO!" He began to do that weird laugh that, at the moment, seemed kind of cute. I grinned wide and he pulled his phone oout of his pocket.

"Madden, I get the feeling I'm drunk. How about you?" I nodded and hiccupped again as he turned the camera on. "A-AUDIENCE?! What are you doing looking at my empty glass? If that fell, you guys would... well... WHATEVER! INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN DRUNKNESS! I have Madden here with me again! Say hi Maddeeeeen!" I waved obnoxiously to his phone.

"HI TOBY'S AUDIENCE! I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "YOU GUYS HAVE A GREAT HOST!" Toby began laughing hystericly.

"Well, it's about one in the morning and Jack JUST left! AUDIENCE, YOU MISSED HIM!" I laughed loudly at this and hit his shoulder.

"Buscus, he left like -hiccup- five hours ago!" He waved his hand at me.

"OH SHUT UP!" I sighed and turned the camera at me.

"Well, you guys should watch my channel! I'll try and be funny! I REALLY WIIIILLLL! Madswazzle!" Toby smirked. "What is SO funny?!"

"Madswazzle is such a stupid name!" I whimpered jokingly.

"Is Tobuscus any better? Where did that even come from, anyway?"

"Some guy in high school called me that. His name was Lance or something." I nodded.

"I see..." Toby looked to his camera.

"Well, I should probably go! I'm tired and Madden is probably gonna' crash on the couch any second." He turned to his left to find me already asleep. He smirked. "Actually, let's draw on her face." It was a nine year old thing to do, but he did it anyway. WITH SHARPIE. "OKAY! NOW I MUST GO! Madden has a mustache now. just thought I should say that. BLESS YOUR FACE! IF YOU SNEEZED DURING THIS VIDEO, BLESS YOU! BA DA DO DO DO DO DO DO DO SUBSCRIBE! OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEEEEN WHITENESS! BOOP!" And he turned off the camera and uploaded his video. What was going to become of this? Something bad, that was all I could say.

* * *

I sat up and rubbed my head, still wearing the same clothes as last night. I stood up and stretched, going into the kitchen to make coffee.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" Toby emerged from his room, scratching his head. He smiled.

"Morning Madd-AHHH!" I cocked my head.

"What?" He took a look at my face again and almost laughed. "Hey Toby, do you remember anything that happened last night?" He was silent so I turned to face him. "Toby. Answer me." He shook his head and I set the coffee down, punching his arm. "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO BE IN YOUR V-LOGS ANYMORE!"

''OWWIE I'M SORRY MADDEN, WE WERE BOTH DRUNK LAST NIGHT! I BARELY REMEMBER WHAT I DID IN IT! I will bet you ten bucks that nothing embarrassed you in this one." I sighed and put ten dollars on the table, as did he.

"Alright. It's a bet." He shook my hand and I sighed as I found I had a text from Erica, my cousin. She looks nothing like me, beats me in everything, ten times prettier than me, and I do NOT want her meeting Toby. Why? I don't know.

_'Hey! About to knock on the door!'_

"Was that your cousin?" I sighed smiling and nodded.

"Yeah, but you're safe. She's at my house." There was a sudden knocking on the door and we both froze. "She didn't..." Toby nodded.

"She found my house."

"MADDEN! TOBY! OPEN UP! IT'S ERICA!" She yelled through the door.

"Toby!" I harshly whispered. "Go hide in the refrigerator!" He looked at me confused.

"Madden, did you just ask me to hide in the fridge?" I nodded.

"Yeah, go!" He sighed and walked away, finding a way to fit himself in the fridge. I grabbed Gryphon and put him in the closet. "Alright Gryphon, no barking. I have a crazy an here for Toby." It seemed he actually understood because he backed behind a coat. I nodded and patted his head. "Good boy." I walked through to the living room and hesitated before opening the door. "ERICA!"

"MADDIE!" And there she was, the fifteen year old looking twenty four year old, long curly blonde hair, green eyes behind black glasses, and the biggest fan of Toby there ever was. She pulled away from our hug and looked at me strangely. "Uh, Madden, why do you have a black mustache draw on your face?" I cocked my head.

"Uh, wha-" I thought back to last night. GOD DAMMIT TOBY! YOU EMBARRASSED ME ON THE INTERNET AGAIN! SO MUCH FOR ME HELPING YOU.

"WHERE'S TOBY?!" I sighed.

"I don't know where Toby is, but do you want to meet Gryphon?" She nodded happily and I walked through the hallway, opening the closet door. "Come out Gryphon!" The Shitzu trotted out and Emmy pet him.

"Hi Gryphon! I'm Erica, but you can call me Emmy! Where's your owner!? I know Maddie's hiding him!" I stood up.

"Well, did you see his new v-log?" She nodded and crossed her arms.

"Yeah Madden, I did."

"Well, we were a bit drunk. Could you tell me what happened?" Her smile faded into anger and she sighed.

"Okay, well, you talked about Jack, you kissed him, you guys made fun of each other's names, you sponsered your channel, which by the way got some good comments, and he drew on your face before he turned off the camera. Oh and Madden, did I mention you KISSED TOBY?!" The fridge opened and Toby fell face first onto the kitchen tile, an apple clenched in his mouth.

"WHAT?!" We synchronized. She nodded again, soon pausing when she saw Toby. She went paler than she already was.

"Oh my god. T-T..." she paused before she fell back, unconcious. Toby stood up and ran over to the two of us, spitting out his apple.

"She's unconcious! We have to take her to the hospital!" He said, throwing her over his shoulder."

"Or, I can go get some Mcdonalds, and you could hide her in a closet." He bonked my head with his hand.

"Or we could BOTH take her to the hospital." I shrugged and followed him to his car, sitting in the passenger side as Toby put her in the backseat, sitting on the drivers side and starting the car. I saw a text from Kelly.

_'YOU AND TOBY KISSED?!' _I sighed as he began driving, the car ride staying silent. He broke the silence once we were in the waiting room as Emmy was wheeled away.

"Well, we've made a bit of a mess." He pulled his phone and called me over, sitting next to me as we watched the vlog and looking at the comments...

"We totally did..."

* * *

**Thank you so much for your OC, XxUnwrittenxX! Stay tuned for more! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Wait, Gabuscus?

**Thank God For Starbucks!**

**Chapter 7: Wait, Gabuscus?**

_'HAHAHA! MadSwazzle, how come you're funnier when you're drunk?'_

_'UH, WHY DID MADDEN KISS TOBY?!'_

_'YOU STOLE MY TOBY!'_

_'Toby, what happened to Olga!?' _

Toby turned his phone off and I sighed.

"Well, on the bright, side, I only kissed you on the cheek..." I had managed to find time to vlog yesterday and dreaded the fact that we'd have to explain it today.

"Well, yeah." We were silent for a moment as Toby paced around the waiting room. "If only there was a way to tell people we aren't dating." I laughed.

"Haha, wouldn't it be funny if I were to start dating another youtuber to make sure people didn't wonder about us?" Toby stopped and I could see his head lower, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Hmm... That would be very funny." A confused and weirded out look found it's way to my face.

"Uh, Buscus?" He began to laugh manicly. I nodded and stood up discreetly as he got his phone out. "I'm gonna'... go check on Emmy." I slid away as he texted on his phone. I had a feeling that he wouldn't take that seriously... I entered the hospital room, 145 to be precise, and sat next to Emmy's bed. She was a bit groggy and looked over me.

"What happened?" I sighed.

"You fainted after Toby fell out of the fridge." She furrowed her brows.

"Oh... uh, why?"

"Cause' I hid him in there..." She frowned.

"Why'd you hide him?"

"Cause' you are just a little insane over him." She shrugged.

"True." Her grinned turned into a smirk. "So you are dating Toby?" I felt my cheeks go red and shook my head.

"NO."

"I think you are... Only Toby speaks the truth. Is he here?" I nodded and prayed for Toby to walk in saying we weren't dating. The door burst open.

"THE DEED IS DONE. 7:00 PM AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT!" He said loudly. I sent him a glare and he froze for a second, looking less maniacle than before. "Oh... hi Erica... I didn't know you were staying in this room..." I sighed.

"I can't believe you lied to me Maddie!"

"Uh, what'd Maddie lie to you about?" Toby questioned." She poked his chest as he sat on the other side of the bed.

"You know! You guys are dating!" She paused. "Right Toby? You are, right?" Emmy asked. He shook his head.

"Uh, no... Actually, I just set her up with a friend of mine..." Erica instantly saddened.

"Oh... I hate being wrong." She perked up a minute later. "WHO IS IT?! Is it one of your youtuber friends?" Toby sighed.

"Okay, Don't tell Madden, it's a secret." He said putting a finger to his lips. She nodded excitedly.

"Alright!" He leaned it and whispered in her ear. She gasped. "REALLY!? Maddie's going on a date with-?! He agreed to it?!" Toby nodded and looked at me. I put my hands up.

"Hold up you guys. When did I agree to this?" Toby looked outside.

"When we were outside and you said, and I qoute, 'Haha, wouldn't it be funny if I were to start dating another youtuber to make sure people didn't wonder about us?' Remember?" He mocked my voice.

"Maybe. What if I was busy tonight?"

"Are you busy tonight?" I put my head down in shame.

"No... See you and this mystery guy at seven. I'm gonna' go back to my house. Kelly's probably worried about me.

"Want me to drive you to get your car?" I nodded.

"Kay." I turned around. "Bye Emmy."

"Wait, aren't you taking me?"

"Nope!" And we drove away, really beginning the day, you know, my freaky cousin not included.

* * *

The mustache is gone! I straightened up my hair. I had decided on wearing grey skinny jeans, a green scoopneck t-shirt, and some black boots. My hair had been put in a messy bun and I had put on little makeup. Just eyeliner. I retrieved my bag as I left, sitting in the passenger side of my car. The sky was just about at sunset as I drove through the streets of LA. Luckily when I got my car, I hadn't forgotten my banjo again. It just sat back in my living room. Who was I going out with?! I parked in the open driveway and hesitated before opening my car door, and walking to the door. The curtain opened and Toby peeked through, waving. I smiled nervously and he ran to the door. He flung in and grinned.

"Hey!" I nodded.

"Sup Buscus, so, who am I supposed to meet?" Toby stepped to the side so I could walk inside.

"Well Madden, your date tonight is... DUN DUN DUN! GABE HOHREITER! OTHERWISE KNOWN AS... GAYBUSCUS!" Gabe sighed.

"Gabe-Uscus." Toby waved a hand at Gabe and I grinned. GAYBUSCUS! I'd seen him in Toby's animated videos. I approached him and shook his hand.

"Hi! My name's Madden! It's really cool to meet you." I said. Geez... he was DAMN. He smiled back.

"Hey, Gabe, as you probably already know." I nodded and giggled. Yeah, I have those little girl crushes to. Toby grabbed Gabe and I by the back of our shirts and opened the door back up.

"Don't be out too late youngens!" He mocked and old man and I waved, mouthing a thank you as the door shut. Gabe led me to his car and opened the door for me. I smiled and thanked him, sitting inside. He got into the drivers side and leaned back in his seat.

"So, where do you wanna' go?" I thought for a minute.

"How about the bar up the road or something?" He agreed and turned the engine on, backing out of the driveway. I could vaguely see through the window that Jack was unhooking something from the corner of the ceiling. I see... A livechat just went on... It was partly silent until Gabe began to speak.

"So, what kind of music do you listen to?" I thought for a minute.

"Well, it soounds weird, but I listen to Britpop and rock a lot." He looked over for a second confused.

"Britpop?" He almost laughed. I punched his shoulder flirtatiously.

"Shut up..." I giggled again. "So, I mostly listen to... Morning Parade, Blur, Gorillaz..."

"Gorillaz?" I nodded.

"You know, that 'Feel good' song, as people call it." He made a noise as if he remembered something.

"Oh... I know that one. Doesn't that go like, 'Windmill, Windmill, for the land...' I forgot the rest." He said. I laughed and he looked over smiling. "Did I win the game of life?" I felt my face flush from the smile.

"Yes Gabe, you have officially won the game of life." I pulled my phone from my pocket. "By the way, do you mind if I v-log?" He shook his head.

"Go ahead." I turned on record and waved to my audience.

"Well, HEYYYY guys! Madden here! Well, Madden here with a special guest! Who is that guest you ask? What? You didn't ask? Well, that's too bad, cause' you're getting an answer! Why, it's a well known friend of a friend of mine which I am now going on a date with!" I heard Gabe laugh and I turned the camera to him. "IT'S GAYBUSCUS!" He sighed.

"It's Gabe-Uscus. Don't be a Toby. I wouldn't advise it." I rambled on some more until we made it. I told Gabe I'd meet him inside and walked to the side of the building, camera still pointed at me. Once Gabe had gone inside, I sighed.

"Okay guys, onto a serious note, I hate being serious. That wasn't the serious note though. Well, on Toby's last v-log, I kissed him, on the cheek though. What's wrong with that? We are JUST friends you guys. Plus, I was drunk. And I will hold that grudge against Toby for drawing that mustache on my face. Well, I should probably go! Can't keep Gabe waiting alone. That'd be sad! So, BYEE!"

* * *

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't been doing many reviewer votes, I just like to keep it a surprise! And don't worry, this isn't a Gabuscus/OC story! Toby/OC will appear! REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW! :))**


	8. REALLY SHORT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey guys! so, I just realized, Gabe is married :( But I already wrote and posted the chapter. Don't hat eme everyone! :(( New chapter out soon though :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Little Biznatches!

**Thank God For Starbucks!**

**Chapter 8: Little Biznatches**

"Hey little biznatches! Yes, I call you that now! Madden here! Well, I'm here right now, sittin' on a couch. But WAIT, this isn't MY couch! It's my roommate Kelly's couch! So technically, kinda mine too." Kelly waved.

"Hey Madden's audience!"

"Well, Yeah, this is my place! You've seen it a couple times though. It's hard to believe that it's been like, two weeks since I started v-logging. I have to thank you all for your comments, it seems I'm getting a bit more liked! I guess I am in the 301 club, even though that doesn't exist, really." The rambling continued along with Kelly until my phone began to vibrate, telling me I had a call. "OH, I GOTTA' GO, SEE YA BIZNATCHES." I turned off the camera and answered the phone. "Hi! Gabe?" There was a laugh on the other end.

"No girl, sorry to get your hopes up." I laughed.

"Yeah yeah, hey Buscus." I heard Kelly shoot up from and try to lunge for the phone.

"LET ME TALK TO TOBUSCUS!"

"STOP!" I put the phone to my ear. "Sorry Toby, my roommate is a big fan." I put the phone on speaker and Kelly grinned.

"HEY GURL!" She squealed and began rambling until her phone rang. Her rant was cut short and I escaped back to my room, cluttered with random magazines, clothes piles, DVD's, and CD's.

"Okay Toby, what's up?" I asked, semi exasperated from Kelly's hyperactive...ness... I sat on the bed and sighed, rubbing my left eye with my free hand.

"Come on, do I need a reason? I just called to say hi!" I was silent for a moment.

"Toby, you don't call unless you need me for something. Like, more lessons from you and Sean, getting you guys free coffee cards, occasionally adding input on your videos, etc..." I listed. He sighed.

"Come on Madden, that's fun, righhht?"

"It's fine. Unless I'm buying you and Jack pizza."

"Okay, remember your cousin, Emmy?"

"I think that rings a bell." I replied, sarcasm dripping from my tongue.

"She's camping outside my door. She wants you to come get her."

"Can't she get a cab? Or use her car for god's sake?"

"She said she forgot her wallet at her hotel. And her car keys. She got a ride from some guy in the building and now she's here."

"She's probably mad that I wouldn't answer her calls.

"Yeah."

"Anything else?" He thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah! I'm having a party tonight! A bunch of youtuber people you can meet will be there." I sighed.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it. Gabe and I planned to do something tonight." I felt my phone vibrate and saw it was Gabe. I began to panic. "HOLD ON TOBY! STAY ON THE LINE!" I answered the call for Gabe, smiling. "Hey Gabe!"

"Hey Madden, how are you doing?" I grinned and paced in circled around the room.

"I'm pretty good! How about you?"

"I'm alright, I was gonna' tell you. I was thinking, maybe instead of going to dinner tonight, we could go to Toby's place or something. He told me he was having a party."

"Okay! That sounds cool! Do you want me to meet you there at around six?"

"Sure, bye!"

"Bye Gabe!" And I hung up, falling onto the floor. I resumed the call with Toby. "Change of plans, Gabe and I will be available to come to your party."

"That's what I thought. Come around six."

"Okay, bye." And I hung up once more, standing up and walking into the living room. "Kelly, I'm not gonna' be here till late tonight!" She looked away from the TV and gave me a serious expression.

"Where is this party?"

"Toby's place."

"Can I tag along?" I sighed.

"Kelly, I'm going with Gabe." I replied, combing a hand through my hair. She pouted.

"Dangit..."

"Plus, do you know anyone there?"

"Uh...Toby?"

"In person." She shook her head and I nodded, looking at the clock. It was about five already so I decided to go figure out what I was going to wear. I made my way back to my room and opened my closet, pulling out skinny blue jeans, a black cardigan, and a white cami, topping the outfit off with black flats. I opened my bathroom door and plugged in the curling iron, wrapping my dark brown hair, reaching in between my shoulders and my elbows into the burning hot iron, creating small tousles. The clock struck five forty five, so I left, climbing into my piece of crap of a car. The sky was a light sunset colored as I drove through the streets to Toby's house. I jumped out and saw Gabe wasn't here yet. Walking to the front door, I knocked, Toby answering it almost immediatley. He looked down at me.

"Hey!" I grinned back, his hazel eyes shining.

"Hey." I replied a bit quieter, still smiling. For some reason, I felt somewhat jittery. He grabbed a strand of my hair.

"Heh heh, it's bouncy." He mumbled, fixated on the curls. I laughed out loud.

"That WAS the intention." He stopped for a moment and his smile faded, as did mine. I felt myself caught in a bit of a daze. Toby seemed to be as well. I felt a hand on my shoulder and grinned again, Toby stepping away. "Hey Gabe!" He looked to me and pecked me on the lips. Well, what just happened? I shook that off and we all stepped inside, greeted by familiar faces, and some unknown to my eyes. Probably not Youtubers. Gabe let go of me and went to greet Sean who wasn't too far from us. They started conversing, so Toby began to introduce me. The ones there were Olga, Justine, Jack, Sean, Kristen, and of course, Emmy was now inside, talking to Kristen. There were some friends of Toby's whom I hadn't recognized from Youtube. I greeted them as well. Their names were Tom, Scott, and Malcolm.

"MADDEN!" I walked away from Toby and joined her and Kristen.

"Hi, I'm Madden." Kristen shook my hand and introduced herself as well. I turned to Emmy. "Okay, what's up?"

"You didn't answer the phone!"

"I was busy?" She gave me a, 'Are you serious' look and I sighed. "I was with Kelly." She cringed. I've been friends with Kelly since high school, and Emmy was NOT very fond of her.

"I understand then." I laughed along with her and walked away after a few minutes of talking, moving along to Justine.

"Hi, Madden! I'm a big fan." She smiled back.

"Thank you! Toby's showed me a couple of your vlogs! Have you thought about doing any gaming videos yet?" I shrugged.

"I have, but I don't know. Are girl gamers really okay?" She nodded.

"Oh yeah! I've done a Dead Island playthrough, COD, and Toby and I even did a Little Big Planet gameplay." She paused for a second. "I mean, I get some comments saying that girl gamers suck, but you know what, I don't care! As long as I have SOME fans!" I laughed.

"Yeah, okay! I think I'll try."

"What certain gamers do you like?"

"Uh, I watch Pewdiepie, Toby, and I've seen your Dead Island gameplay." She nodded and Toby made his way over.

"I heard my name!" He said resting an arm on our shoulders, as if holding himself up.

"We were talking about gameplay videos." I said. Toby looked down at me.

"Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask, what videos of mine DID you watch BEFORE we met?" I thought for a minute.

"Well, Kelly was the one who showed me your channel. At first, it was a cute win fail video."

"And you loved me at first sight! Right? Right?"

"No." I said. "I actually thought you had a speaking problem." He looked surprised and I felt bad for a minute. "B-But uh, then I saw some of your vlogs! And then I realized you sounded normal! then I began to like your channels. I mostly watched the Dead Island gamethrough and a little bit of Minecraft, Happy Wheels, and Skyrim." His expression changed back to happy and I grinned. Toby grabbed my wrist.

"Sorry Justine, I have to talk to Maddie really quick." The blonde nodded and we exchanged numbers before Toby dragged me upstairs.

"Uh, why are we-?"

"I need to talk to you." He opened the door to his bedroom and I walked in. It was weird that as a used to be, fan, I am now a friend, in Toby's bedroom. It was weird. I sat on the black comforter, setting my beer on the table.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked, feeling somewhat anxious.

"Well, I need your advice." I nodded, causing him to continue. "Okay, so, I have this friend. I really like her, and I want to tell her. But, I think she might already be with someone." My eyes widened slowly, but he continued anyways. "I mean, I REALLY like her. And I though you would be the best one to talk about this with. I was thinking, I was gonna' surprise her with something this Tuesday. What do you think I should do?" I was at a loss for words, but they managed to come out of my mouth.

"U-Uh..." I coughed. "Maybe you should set up a romantic dinner with her at your house. You know, the bottle of wine, a fancy meal, without v-logging or anything to do with the internet. And then you can just tell her from there." He nodded.

"You think that'll work?" I nodded.

"I think so." He smiled and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks Maddie! I'm glad I talked to you." He grabbed his drink and left the room. I was speechless. He's gonna' tell me he REALLY likes me! I can't date him though! I like Gabe. Toby is only a friend.

Or so I think.


	10. Chapter 9: It's Okay

**Thank God For Starbucks!**

**Chapter 9: It's Okay...**

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" I looked up from my lap to see Gabe.

"Oh, Toby just wanted to ask me something." He nodded and grabbed my hand, helping me off the bed. I grabbed my drink and we walked back down the stairs. The night went on, we all had a great time, well, besides me. That was weighing on my mind. I like Gabe! Not Toby... Toby also had his little issue on his mind. Although, I ended up drinking a lot more than I'd expected. But I wasn't the only one who was a bit drunk. Jack and Sean also seemed to be too. The night soon came to an end, and we were deciding on designated drivers. Toby decided to drive me home, Gabe drove Sean since they lived closeby each other, and Kristen took Jack home, you know, cause they live together. Emmy ended up driving my car home.

"So, I guess I'll see you all later!" Toby called out. Everyone said their goodbyes and he closed the door. Everyone scattered to their cars along with Toby and I. It was pretty quiet as we drove home.

"Sooo, Toby, who's the special girl you wanna' surprise on Tuesday?" I asked, my words slurred. He only laughed.

"I can't say."

"Come oooonnnnnn, tell meeeee!" I whined.

"Fine." He gave in. I grinned and listened in. "The girl is-"

* * *

"Hey, Madden, we're here." I shot up.

"GAH! Who is it?!" Toby smirked.

"Oh you didn't hear me?" I shook my head and exited the car. Toby slammed his door shut and stretched his arms out. I unlocked the door and we stepped inside.

"No, I didn't, but I'm, awake now, so, TELL MEEEEE!" He shook his head.

"Eh... no." I stomped my foot.

"WAHH..." I said loudly. Kelly was out at Eric's and Emmy was at her hotel. She'd be bringing my car back tomorrow. Toby flopped on the couch and I sighed, sitting on the ground. "Why not?"

"Because I just can't." I shrugged.

"Fine..." Toby grabbed a blanket off the side of the couch and threw it over him, closing his eyes.

"Hey Maddie, I'm crashing on the couch tonight." I nodded and stood up.

"Sure, just don't freak out when Kelly and Emmy BOTH freak out at you tomorrow." He nodded, half asleep, and I trudged back to my room, smashing my face in my pillow. My phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, it's Gabe."

"What's up?"

"Oh, I was just calling to make sure Toby got you home okay." I laughed.

"Yeah, but right when we got back, he fell facefirst onto my couch." Gabe sighed.

"Yeah, he's an idiot. I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." He was silent for a second.

"Well, I really like you, and I was wondering, you aren't cheating on me with Toby, right?" My mouth opened and I stood up to go and get a snack.

"No Gabe, nothing's going on. I'm a bit offended that you don't trust me though." I wasn't joking, it does seem a bit untrusting.

"Well, Madden, Toby is sleeping at your house right now, and what about when you two were in his BEDROOM at the party. And some of your vlogs, I saw that one where you kissed Toby. And when he drove you home... I'm sorry Madden, I don't wanna' sound untrusting, but it's just... I really like you."

"I really like you too. But NOTHING is going on with Toby and I! Fine. I'll stop spending so much time with him..." I was getting a bit louder. I lowered my voice. "You know, why don't we just talk about this tomorrow morning."

"Alright, I'll be at Starbucks at noon."

"Okay." I was quiet. "Bye." And I hung up. I placed it back into my pocket and rested my elbows on the table, placing my forehead in my hands. I heard the clearing of someone's throat and turned around to find Toby leaning against the wall. My eyes widened at the sight of his slightly disapointed, angry, and saddened eyes. "Toby..." I breathed. He looked over at me and flashed a fake smile.

"It's okay, I still want to hang out with you though."

"Wait, Toby-"

"I said it's okay. I'll just back off a little." He paused and began to put on his shoes. "I can see you want that too."

"Wait! Toby, will you listen to me?! I really-!" I couldn't finish. I fell guilt wash over me, but pissed off at the same time.

"You really what?" He asked turning his hazel eyes back to me. I looked down.

"I'm... sorry. Lock the door on your way out."

"I'll text you or something." And he left.

Well, I guess I've gotten myself into another problem. What luck for me...

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short, but I felt it was a good place to stop. I'll update sometime this week! Keep favoriting, reviewing, and following! :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Misunderstandings Suck

**Thank God For Starbucks!**

**Chapter 10: Misunderstandings Suck.**

Tuesday. It's tomorrow.

I sat on the couch, Gabe's arm around my shoulder. We'd began watching Across The Universe, one of my favorite movies. Gabe and I had gotten past our issue yesterday, UNLIKE Toby and I. He hadn't texted, called... He hasn't even come in to get coffee. Well, Paul said he came in today, of course knowing I wasn't there. It saddened me. I looked over to Gabe who looked back and smiled. The movie had just barely begun and he stood up.

"It's pretty late. I should go. Toby wants me over in the morning to work on a new 'Tobuscus Adventures'." I nodded.

"Alright. Bye." I smiled and he kissed me before walking out the door. I locked it and sat back on the couch. Bye now, we were only at the part where Prudence was singing, 'I Wanna' Hold Your Hand'. I couldn't concentrate. I HAD to text him. I breathed in heavily before beginning.

'Hey Toby :/ I guess you're still angry with me... I've tried calling, texting, messaging you on Facebook... And Paul told me you only come in on my non-workdays. I... I understand why you'd be upset with me... and I apologize. I want to date Gabe, but that doesn't mean we still can't be buddies. Come on Toby, I'm dying here... Please talk to me :( I'm sitting here watching Across the Universe alone. It's just pathetic, I know. Well, I was thinking of having a zombie movie marathon this Thursday... You know, the 28 series, The Brood, maybe a few Walking Dead episodes... PLEASE Toby, don't leave me hangin'. I hope to here back from you...

~Maddie'

I pressed send and lay back on the couch, focusing my eyes on the TV screen, singing along with the tune.

"All my loving, I will send to you, all my loving, darling I'll be true..." My phone began to vibrate and I sat upright abruptly. A text from Toby.

'How about you come over tomorrow around nine. I need to give you something. And maybe I'll tell you how the big surprise goes.

-Toby'

I smiled, replying back.

'Okay, see you then :)

~Maddie'

Well now I know, the one he's telling he likes is me, isn't it. I can't just dump Gabe like that though... And Toby and I are only friends. But I can't just reject Toby RIGHT after he finally talked to me again. CRAP. I am in DEEP shit.  
_

Well, it's eight right now, and I have an hour until I break someone's heart. But what if it's not me? No, that can't be. Why would he tell me all of this but never mean it for it to be for me. I dressed in my casual hoodie and jeans, worn out sneakers, and put my hair in a ponytail. I high taled it out the door, realizing I only had ten minutes until I had to be there. I drove to the house and sighed as I came to a stop in front of the all too familiar house. Okay Madden. Here you go. Okay. Now. Okay, wait, now. I mentally slapped myself. GOD DAMMIT MADDIE! Just go, get it over and done and tell him you want to stay friends. I stepped out of my car and shoved my hands in my pockets. The light was on and it was a minute to nine. I breathed in deeply. I pressed my back against the door with a thud and rubbed my eyes. I'm tired... Before about a minute, I found myself falling backwards. He must have opened the door. I gasped but opened my eyes to find Toby holding my hand right as I was about to hit the floor. He let go and I fell down, standing myself up quickly.

"Hey..." I said. He laughed.

"Hey."

"So, what did you need to give me?" I felt his arms wrap around my sides and my eyes widened. I lifted my arms a little bit, wrapping them around his waist as well. I was awkward. He pulled away, unknowing about his hand placement.

"Thank you. Thank you Maddie." I cocked my head.

"I'm, uh... I'm confused. What did I do that was so great?" He grinned.

"Well, thanks to you, Maddie, Olga and I are back together!"

...?

"What?" I replied, my eyes even wider.

"Olga and I are back together! Thanks to you, Maddie!" I looked down.

"So, the surprise wasn't for..." He furrowed his brows with confusion.

"For who?" I looked up again and smiled.

"Uh... Justine! Yeah, I always had a suspicion about you two for some reason." He laughed and I continued. "Well, I should probably go." I moved his arms away from me and walked back to the door.

"Maddie, are you okay?" I waved my hands in front of me.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I was just napping before I came here. I'm a little groggy." Lie. He nodded and opened the door for me.

"Well, okay. You still having that zombie movie thing?" I hesitated for a second.

"Um... Yeah!" I nodded, beginning to walk out the door. I pulled my hood over my head to avoid the falling rain.

"Okay, I'll text you!" I closed the door behind me, not getting any other words in. I sighed and made my way back to the car, putting on my seatbelt. I got one last look at the house and drove away. I looked at my phone and found a text from Gabe.

'Bought a bottle of wine ;) Wanna' come over?' I smiled and replied.

'Be over in a half hour ;)' I looked back, catching a glimpse of house lights being turned off. I diverted my eyes back forwards and made my way over to Gabe's.  
_

I slipped my shoes on quietly and opened the door, grabbing my purse as I left. I sent a text as I walked out of the house to Gabe while he still slept quietly.

'Would've stayed longer, sorry :/ Had to go to work. Talk to you later :)'

I started the ignition and began to drive away. My phone vibrated and I looked at Toby's text.

'You woriking today?'

I didn't reply. Why do I feel so lousy? My chest tightened and I sighed, continuing my drive. I pulled into the the parking lot and stepped out, putting on my apron, hat, and dignity, Trust me, even though it's only Starbucks, I still need this. I opened the doors to the empty coffee shop, taking in the headache causing thing called coffee. I love coffee, don't get me wrong. It's just, the smell of Starbucks, it smells so rich, and for my crummy mood, this helps me none. I placed my earphones in my ears and began to wipe tables before the day got started.

'Who's to know if your soul will fade at all? The one you told to fool the world, you lost yourself along the way-'

"Hey Rodgers." I removed them and looked up to see Paul.

"Mornin'." I replied glumly. He looked at me strangely.

"Hm... I'm surprised. No yelling, singing, air guitar, no, 'GOOD MORNING PAUUUULLL' It's relaxing." I rolled my eyes and put the cleaning supplies away.

"Not in the mood, Paul. By the way, Thursday, wanna' hang out with me and a few friends at my place?"

"Yeah sure." He replied. I sighed.

"Rodgers, you okay?" I nodded sadly.

"Yeah Paul. I'm fine."

* * *

**WOW! NEW CHAPTER IN ONE DAY! WOOHOO! I love reviews! They make me motivated to know I have people who like my story out there :) So, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEWWWWWW! :))**


	12. Chapter 11: Little Black Sheep!

**Thank God For Starbucks!**

**Chapter 11: Little Black Sheep**

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks. How can I help you." I stated rather than asked. I looked up from the counter and sighed. "Oh. Hey Toby." For some reason, I'd felt completely furious with him since last night. Why was I so angry? Toby is such a great guy. Well... maybe that's the problem.

"Madden, why are you acting so different? Aren't you glad Olga and I are back together?" I nodded nonchalantly.

"Yeah... I'm really happy for you, Toby."

"Well you don't seem like it." He leaned his elbows on the counter. "Madden... are you... jealous?" I shook my head.

"Not in the slightest. I'm with Gabe. We are JUST friends. Okay?" I asked, starting to feel aggrivated.

"Than why are you so mad at me?" I sighed.

"I'M ON MY PERIOD, OKAY?!" I lied. Well, I guess I lied a little TOO loud. His face darkened to a red and he scratched his neck. I sighed and prepared him his usual drink.

"O-Oh... Well... Okay.. Uh... Sorry I suspected you." I shook my head and handed him his drink, turning to Paul.

"Paul, I'm taking a break." He sighed.

"Why should I let you take and early break?"

"I'm on my period." His eyes were wide.

"Take as long as you need." I nodded and hopped over the counter. I handed Toby his drink.

"Here you go." I said. He nodded and began to walk beside me. I wanted to walk alone, but, I guess this would make it more believable that I'm not angry with him. Jealous? Why the hell would I be jealous? If I were jealous of anything, it would be his success. "Hey Toby?"

"Wazzup?" I looked to my side.

"How did you become so successful? I mean, you have the perfect paying job, you're famous, you have your own merchandise, and... I'm just me. Plain old, Starbucks worker slash hated vlogger... and, my parents sent me out here so I could become successful. Like, a doctor or something. I just ended up renting a room at my friend's apartment. Then I met you. I just... I feel so intimidated, like I'm not worth it." I felt Toby turn me towards him, holding my shoulders.

"Listen, don't ever let anyone tell you you're not worth it. Before you i dont think I've ever had this much fun trying at something. Helping you is... no... YOU ARE a worthy cause, Madden." I led myself away from him and began to walk away.

"It's fine Toby. You don't need to lie. I'll see you tomorrow night. I'll text you the details." I could hear him sigh and walk away. Jesus...

* * *

"Hey!" I said opening the door. Justine smiled.

"Heeyy!" She replied, tossing her bag on the couch. A certain yelling emerged from the back room. Coming across the lines of,

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!?'

'I'M SAYING THAT YOU BETTER NOT RUIN ANYTHING FOR ME WITH TOBY! SPARKS WILL FLY TONIGHT FOR ME AND FOR ME ONLY!'

'SHUT YOUR FACE. YOU KNOW HE'S DATING MADDIE!'

'NUH UH!'

'UH, YEAH HUH!'

'WELL, NOT FOR LONG!' I put a hand to my face and smiled, pointed a finger up to the ceiling.

"Be right back. You can let any guests in if they come. She laughed and nodded. I stomped back to the room. 'WHAT THE HELL, YOU GUYS?! I HAVE GUESTS COMING! CAN YOU STOP FIGHTING FOR FIVE MINUTES?! OKAY, Emmy, nothing is going on with Toby and I. Kelly, same thing to you. And I have some youtubers that will be here, but don't worry, Paul's coming too."

"Oh god. Paul?" Kelly groaned.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's so snooooooty."

"Well, I don't care. Kelly, if you weren't living here, you wouldn't be at this party." Emmy laughed in Kelly's face. "And, Emmy, if you weren't... well, crazy, for lack of a better word, you wouldn't be here right now." She crossed her arms. "And one more thing you two. Things have been going on weirdly with Toby, details later, but, I don't want you guys to say ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING about Toby and I having anything going on. We are friends and friends only, I am dating Gabe, and I plan... to keep it that way. By the way, IJustine is in the living room right now. I shall now allow you to visit while I finish the food." They nodded and walked to the living room as the door knocked again. I walked to it and prayed Toby wasn't on the receiving end. I opened the door to see Olga. Olga...

"Hey Madden!" She waved happily. I grinned.

"Heyyy! Have a seat in the living room!" She nodded and stopped for a minute.

"Okay. Listen, I'd like to thank you for what you did for Toby and I." Olga replied, holding out a hand. I shook it.

"Yeah, no problem." She nodded again and made her way to the living room. I trudged back to the kitchen and observed the plates I had. The ones that were invited to the party included; Justine, Olga, Emmy, Kelly, Paul, Gabe, Sean, Jack, Kristen, and Toby. The food I had prepared beforehand was; a giant bowl of chips and dip, buffalo wings, pretzels, nachos, and I'd prepared some cookies as well. Along with all that was about five twelve pack cases of beer. The entertainment included was 28 Days Later, 28 Weeks Later, The Brood, and as much of the Walking Dead as everyone can handle in one night. Everyone was supposed to be here around four thirty to have an early start and begin to watch the movies at five.

"SORRY, I'M BARGING IN AND I HOPE NOBODY CARES!" I heard from the front door.

"Jack, what if you'd gone into the wrong house?!" I called from the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and leaned on the counter.

"Well, I don't know. The people living there would probably be all like, 'OMG JACKSFILMS! HE'S THAT GUY THAT CAN ACTUALLY SPELL WORDS ON THE INTERNET!' Either way, I'd be recognized at least once. Either here by your Paul friend, or that Kelly chick." I nodded.

"Great. What makes you think Kelly is a fan?"

"Who isn't a fan?"

"Uh... Emmy." He sighed and I changed the subject. "Oh yeah, where's Kristen?" He sighed again.

"She's spending time with her parents." I stole the beer he was about to snatch and eyed him.

"Bad Jack. None yet." He groaned like a child.

"MAAAADDDIEEEEE... NOOOOO." I grinned and continued to idly talk to him as another voice came through the door.

"SEAN IN THE HOUSE!" I peeked out the kitchen door.

"HEYYYY!" I greeted loudly, laughing at a joke Jack had said a second before. He strolled into the kitchen and snuck some chips into his mouth.

"So, zombie stuff? Why? If any holiday is coming up, it's not Halloween." I shrugged.

"I don't know, I love zombies. I got bored and got a raise in my salary. Might as well gain like, thirty pounds." They nodded, eyeing the food.

"Wanna' tag along with me at the gym tomorrow?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll need it. Pick me up at like, ten." He nodded and the two guys exited the room by the call of Olga. The door opened again and Paul strolled in.

"Hey Rodgers." I smiled.

"WASSUP PAUL!?"

"This is what I meant yesterday." He took a drink from the wine glass I had secretly prepared for myself. I shrugged, smirking.

"Yeah yeah. But in the end, you're still my little black sheep."

"Are you trying to be racist?"

"No, but I haven't called you that since high school. I miss it." He sighed and exited the room to the others. All that was left was Gabe and Toby. I looked to my phone to find a text from Gabe. Hmm... convenient.

_'Busy tonight, sorry, can't make it :('_

_'That's fine :) talk to you later.' _I replied, hearing another knock at the door. I skipped over and opened the door wide.

"HEYYY! Am I late?" I shook my head.

"Nope. In fact Buscus, you're just on time." And what a night this would turn out to be...

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter! :) REVIEW FOR MOTIVATIONNNNNN!**


	13. Chapter 12: Maddie, You're Stupid!

**Thank God For Starbucks!**

**Chapter 12: Maddie, You're Stupid!**

"So, are you feeling any better?" I nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled. "Well, I should probably tell you. I-"

"Toby!" My eyes widened and I turned around to see Olga. Kissing Toby. Olga shouted his name and ran over. You know, couple things. I sighed and locked the door. Olga pulled away from Toby and turned toward me. I still faced the door.

"So, what were you gonna' say, Maddie?" I took in a breath.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll meet you all in the living room." Their talking in the living room was heard and I walked back to the kitchen. I grabbed the wine glass and chugged the rest of it, feeling anger boil inside me. I threw the glass on the floor and took in a sharp breath. "God dammit." I muttered under my breath, grabbing the broom and dustpan. "God dammit. God dammit, god dammit, god dammit." I repeated shaking my head. Stop thinking about him, Maddie. He's with Olga, you're with Gabe. Deal with it. Once the mess was dealt with, I brought the food out, setting it on the coffee table.

"YEAH, FOOD!" I heard Sean say before he began digging in on the wings. I nodded.

"Might as well start with a favorite of mine!" Kelly grinned.

"Jim..." She sighed dreamily. I nodded.

"Yup! We shall watch 28 Days Later!" I inserted the disc and jumped back onto the large couch. Sean and Jack had taken two of the recliners, Kelly and Emmy settled with the floor, and Toby, Olga, and Justine were also on the couch with me, Justine between Toby and I. Paul rested next to the coffee table. The movie began, Jim waking up in the hospital bed, a scene Jack had to laugh at. I won't bore you though, talking about everything in the movie. We watched that and the sequel, and finally finishing the brood, we took a break. It was about eleven o' five by now.

"Can I get another beer, Maddie?" I heard Toby ask behind me. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Me too!" I nodded again.

"Alright Emmy." I moved to leave to the kitchen and turned around to confirm orders and found Olga nuzzling Toby. I narrowed my eyes a little bit and looked down. Walking back to the kitchen, I leaned on the counter. God dammit. Do your couple stuff somewhere else. But, I don't understand why I flt so angry. My chest felt tight. I grabbed the beers and trudged out of the kitchen, feeling my lip quiver. I felt a force in front of me, pushing me back. "Excuse me." I moved past whoever it was, them grabbing my shoulder.

"Maddie, just stop." I looked back to Toby, who stood there, a serious looking expression plastered on his face.

"Haha, uh, hey Toby." He sighed.

"Madden, what's up with you lately?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Since when do you call me Madden? I like Maddie better." He shook his head.

"I'm being serious. Why are you so upset?" I looked up at him and his eyes widened.

"Wait..."

"Yes?"

"I get it now. Why you've been so upset." I nodded. Is he gonna' say it? Does he know how I feel? I felt my heartbeat race.

"Yes?" I asked, a bit more eager. He leaned closer and I smiled.

"It's because..." I nodded again, my face growing red.

"Because why?" I asked. He smiled small.

"Madden, I know you've been having problems with Gabe."

...

Are you kidding me?

"Uh, what?" I asked, sounding more bland and uninterested. ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SAY NO MADDIE! SAY NOOOO! TELL HIMMMM!

"Yeah, am I right?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah." God Maddie, you are REALLY STUPID.

"I thought so... is it because of me?" YES TOBY, IT IS!

"No, it's not." Maddie, I will strangle you. But that would be like strangling yourself, so never m ind.

"Then what's the problem?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Don't worry about me though, go have fun. Here's your beer, can you bring Emmy hers as well?"

"Aren't you coming out too?"

"I'll wait in here for a bit." He nodded and walked past me.

"Okay..." I watched him leave and once he disappeared, I walked back to the kitchen chugging my own beer as well. Everyone was laughing and talking, and I was in here like a loner. Maybe... It could just be a possibility that I'm jealous...

Maybe...

I DO like him...

* * *

**SORRY**** FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AGAIN! NEXT WILL BE LONGER! REVIEWS = MOTIVATION TO WRITE! REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! :) Until Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 13: I DO NOT Cry Pretty Much

**Thank God For Starbucks!**

**Chapter 13: I DO NOT Cry. Pretty Much.**

Oh my lord. You are freaking kidding me.

"IS THIS SERIOUS?!" I asked. Gabe looked over to me, his head peeking over my shoulder.

"What is it?" I showed him the screen on my phone. The picture on here was on the front page of Memebase, a popular meme site. This picture was me making a VERY weird looking face, otherwise known as, DERPING. The top caption read, 'Oh, you're having a baby?' and the bottom caption read, 'Not till' I get there.'

"I'm a MEME?! DO PEOPLE REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH?!" Gabe shrugged.

"Apparently so." I playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Shush..." I felt my phone vibrate and looked at the new text.

'_Have you seen the meme?'_

"Who is that?" He asked.

"Justine." I replied back.

'_I swear, I will track down who did this and... and REALLY take away that baby.'_

_'And if it's a dude?'_

_'I will ask him if he has a girlfriend and when he says he doesn't, I will laugh. But then my plan will be ruined because I won't have a baby to take away and I will have to ask if he had any pregnant friends.'_

_'What an elaborate plan... Hey, wanna' come over later?' _

_"Yeah sure, seeya." _She replied back her goodbye and told me to come over at five. Right now, the time was about ten in the morning. It had been a couple of nights since the party, since I'd realized how I felt about Toby, and I felt that I shouldn't feel that way. Gabe had been more understanding since the last incident we had, and kept saying things about being trusting, and... gosh, Toby is just... DAMN. Gabe stood up.

"Well, I should go." I cocked my head.

"How come? It's only ten." I said. He looked nervous.

"Well, I have to meet someone." I nodded suspiciously.

"Uh, okay... Bye." And he left. I liked Gabe too... I wouldn't want to lose him, Toby was just a little crush.

"HI GAYBUSCUS!" I heard the all too familiar voice from outside my door. I could tell Gabe didn't answer, only walk away. There was a knock at the door. "MADDIE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SLEEPING, OPEN THE DOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" I looked through the peephole and felt my cheeks heat up. He's just so...

"Hey!" I greeted, opening the door." He sat down on the couch.

"WASSUP GURL?!" I closed the door and leaned my back against it.

"Not much, what do you want here?" I asked, half jokingly. Also kind of half serious.

"Well, I came to give you a PRESENT!" I looked up at Toby, who was now standing above me, looking down to me, holding a blue tissued gift bag. I grabbed it slowly and sighed.

"Why did you give me this?"

"First of all, do you own a computer? Laptop?"

"Yeah, why?" He stepped closer and gestured to the bag.

"Just open it." I nodded.

"Alright, but I don't have anything to give back." He shrugged.

"I don't care, just open it." I obliged and slowly removed the tissue, my eyes widening at the sudden gift. I pulled it out and looked back up to his grinning face. It made my cheeks heat up.

"You got me... Dead Island?" I asked. He nodded.

"HAYYALL YEAH!" I grinned.

"Thanks!" I set the game down and hugged him, opening the door up.

"Now, just for that kind offer, I will buy you coffee." Toby pumped his fists.

"YEAH!" I exited the house and locked the door after him. Emmy was at her hotel and Kelly was at work at the time so it was okay to leave. We jumped into his car and he began to drive.

"How'd you know I loved Dead Island?" He smirked.

"You see, I was looking for which game I wanted to get you, and I almost got Amnesia, but then after the Zombie marathon thing, and I remembered ow you said one thing you liked was my Dead Island play through."

"You remembered something as silly as that?"

"Well yeah, I was very flattered when I saw that you were a fan." I shrugged.

"Uh huh." I replied, looking out the window. I put a hand to one of my cheeks and closed my eyes. I felt him place one of his hands on my other cheeks and turn my face towards him. He pulled into Starbucks. He was dangerously close to my face.

"Someone's blushing." He sang. I laughed and yanked myself away from him, opening my door.

"Shut up. You know I'm dating Gabe." He laughed loudly.

"And you know I'm dating Olga. Doesn't mean that has anything to do with it."

"Buscus, you need to learn to shut up." He threw his head back, laughing loudly when the door opened, revealing Paul, pushing the two of us away, still outside.

"Oh, hey Paulina." He looked nervous and ignored my greeting.

"Rodgers, why are you here? You don't work until tomorrow!" He said.

"Well, yeah, but I owe Toby coffee. What's going on?"

"You can't do that." He said. I laughed.

"And why not? He bought me Dead Island. It's the least I can do." Paul sighed.

"I'm sorry Madden..." He stepped aside and I grinned, leading Toby inside. My eyes widened at the sight and i stopped, frozen in my tracks.

"Madden..." Toby breathed, placing a hand on my shoulder. I felt my eyes get heavy with tears as I cupped my hands over my mouth. I DO NOT cry. Unless the situation is that bad. In this case, it is. A muffled sob escaped my lips and I felt my knees get weak. There sat across the cafe was Gabe, with another woman. They were sharing a drink. She occasionally nuzzled his nose. I felt my sobs become more audible and I closed my eyes, hoping that once they opened again, it wouldn't be real. I stepped forward towards the table.

"Ah- Madden... I-"

"Don't say anything." The woman looked from me to him and narrowed her eyes. I turned to her. "Get out." I ordered. The lady stood up.

"I don't think so-" Before she could finish her sentence, I had already sent my fist across her face. She was frightened, so she ran out of the cafe. I turned to Gabe.

"I can't BELIEVE you. You accused ME of cheating on you with Toby. When, behind my back, you've been seeing THIS woman."

"I'm sorry Madden, I-"

"NO EXCUSES. We're done. I stormed away and felt Toby stop me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and fished a five out of my pocket. "Here." I choked out. "Buy a... coffee."

I ran out of the coffee shop after that.

* * *

**I'm sorry for another short chapter you guys! I hope you liked it :) REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, or give any ideas you want! I just MIGHT use them in the next chapter. I'm starting school in the next day or two, so I may be a bit slower with updating, but they WILL only take a couple days. BYEEE X)**


	15. Chapter 14: What Brings You Here?

**Thank God For Starbucks!**

**Chapter 14: What Brings You Here?**

"Just explain it to me! You don't answer anyone's texts, answer the phone, and the only time you've come in contact with anyone was when you were saying goodbye to your cousin! Madden, why won't you talk? I..." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Save it. Just order your drink or get out..." I said. He nodded.

"Caramel latte."

"Tall?"

"Grande." And his drink came. My break came around so I sat at one of the tables, Toby taking the other seat.

"I'm sorry." I said bluntly. He looked up from his drink, his eyes telling me to continue. "I've had a lot of things on my mind. Gabe cheated on me... And... other things. I just don't know. Hey, I have to v-log now, care to join me?" He nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! I haven't been in a Madden vlog in EVER!" I laughed and turned on the video recorder.

"Hey Little Biznatches. Madden here. So, I see that meme of me has become really popular. Thank you very much for making one of those funny wall photos people post on their facebook. Well, today, I have Toby with me.  
I know, It seems like forever since I've actually been with people, but in my forever alone time, I managed to post my song cover of Tender, my first few Dead Island gameplays, and I just got invited to help Jack with a music video. I get to rap, yay! I could say I'm not good at singing, right Toby?"

"Well, yesh."

"Exactly. But when it comes to rapping, I'm peerrrty good. Well, yeah, I'm okay."

"YOU ARE INDECISIVE!"

"And you are a doodoohead." He hung his head low and let out a fake cry and I laughed at him. "But yeah, I've also been thinking about doing a live chat tomorrow night for the first time! I was thinking about inviting some people over! I won't forget you guys! Get ready for it! Tomorrow night at seven o'clock until eight! I'll answer your question's from Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, and Youtube, of course! So, I gotta go, so say bye Toby!"

"GOODBYE MADDEN'S AUDIENCE!"

"No Toby, they aren't the Audience..."

"GOODBYE MADDEN'S LITTLE BIZNATCHES!" And I shut off the camera. "So, am I invited to this live chat?"

"Yes Toby, and I shall make you in charge of buying food." He sighed dramatically.

"WELL FINE." I stood up and he walked over.

"So, how are you and Olga?" He grinned.

"Oh, we're GREAT! And it's all thanks to you Maddie! That reminds me, we were gonna' go to a football game tonight, so I should probably be heading over there." He wrapped his arms around me. "Feel better." I sighed and rested my face against his chest. This lasted for a little less than a minute, because we began to get a bit awkward. "Well, uh... Yeah... Bye."

"See ya."

* * *

I knocked on the door and it opened almost instantly.

"Well hey!" Sean said. "What are you doing here? It's almost ten." I had a blanket wrapped around myself and I sighed.

"Uh, yeah... Do you mind if I sleep on you couch tonight?" I asked, looking down. Sean nodded and wrapped an arm around me, walking me inside.

"What's up? I haven't seen you in a couple weeks!"

"Well, yeah..."

"I heard about you and Gabe." He said sitting down on the couch with me.

"Yeah... wait, how'd you hear about that?" Sean's eyes widened and he scratched his head nervously.

"WELL..."

"OH MY GOD. Toby posted a vlog about it, didn't he?!" He sighed.

"Uh... yeah." He laughed again. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, Kelly is at Eric's house, Emmy went back to Florida, Toby's with Olga, Jack and Kristin are hanging out with Justine and, well, I was lonely, so I thought, why not go to Sean's house?"

"And here she is!" He said. I smiled.

"Here I is." He turned on the TV. "Oh yeah, wanna' come to my live chat tomorrow?" He nodded and stole half of my blanket, changing the channel to AMC. A Walking Dead rerun.

"Count me in!" This continued on for a little while, until I ended up falling asleep, unknowing of the things that would happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter! I'm back in school now! High school sucks. Let me just say that.**

**Well, review what you want to happen, and I was thinking about this. I could use some reviewer questions for Madden to answer in her live chat :) REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! SO LONG X)**


	16. Chapter 15: That's What Happens

**Thank God For Starbucks!**

**Chapter 15: That's What Happens**

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Apparently I was still on Sean's couch. I sat up and stretched. M phone vibrated on the table. I picked it and scanned the text from Justine.

'_Where are yoooou?'_

_'I crashed at Sean's place.' _I replied. She texted back about a minute or two later.

_'Well, I'm not eating at IHOP alone! Get his butt up and come down here!'_

_'Alright alright... See you in ten minutes.' _I slipped the phone into the pocket of my worn gray sweats and pulled my blue hoodie over my head. It's IHOP. You don't need church clothes for that. I kicked Sean's door lightly.

No answer.

"SEEEEAAANNN! Justine wants us to go to IHOP!"

"I'm tirrreeed." He mumbled.

"Then I'll drive! I'll buy you pancakes!" The door opened abruptly to reveal Sean, dressed already.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Hey guys! Look guys, it's Madden and Sean!" Justine said happily, pointing her camera around. I waved as we sat in the blue and white chairs of IHop. The place was warm and cozy, and we weren't the only ones dressed down for this. Justine also showed up in sweats, like me. "Geez Maddie, I haven't seen you in like, two weeks!"

"Well, yeah. It has been a while." I said. We continued talking until a text came to my phone.

_'Hey, where are you?'_ It was Toby.

_'Justine, Sean and I are at IHop.'_

_'Where were you this morning?'_

_'Well, I crashed at Sean's place for the night.'_

_'Wait, WHAT?!'_

_'What?'_

_'You and Sean?'_

_'Yeah. We watched the walking dead and fell asleep on the couch. Why? Do you have a problem?'_

_'No... But, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later.'_

_'Uh, sure! See you then!'_

_'Bye'_

"Who are you texting?" Justine asked after she ordered.

"Oh. Just Toby." She looked suspicious, but the lady taking our orders looked to me.

"What can I get you?"

"Just a Strawberry Stack please." She nodded.

"And you?" She looked over to Sean.

"I'll have the same." She nodded and left.

"Okay, what are you looking at me like that for?" Justine raised her eyebrows.

"No reason."

* * *

"Hey!" I said, opening the door for him. He waved and sat himself on the couch.

"What's up? You got food?"

"Uh, yeah. Did you only come here for food?" He laughed and threw his head back.

"PSHHH! Nooo..." He paused and cleared his throat. I hadn't realized until now, but he had a big Adam's Apple. "Well, food sounds nice."

"Why thank you Mr. Turner. Your elegance matches no other." I replied closing the door.

"Thanks." I moved and sat on the floor.

"Kelly's out at the store. She'll be back in an hour." He looked around the room.

"You know, have you ever thought about moving out and getting your own place?" I shrugged, looking around as well.

"Hm... Never crossed my mind. I mean, it's in walking distance."

"What about... like, when Gabe would come over? Or maybe someone else..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Is 'Someone else' supposed to be standing for something?"

"Is 'Standing for something' implying Sean?" I sighed.

"My GOD, Toby. I slept on his couch. Why do you think I slept with him?"

"Because people never stay at each other's houses without getting in the sack."

"Toby, you're a sick fuck."

"And you're a mean poop."

"Now that's just rude." I retorted. "By the way, you stayed over a whole bunch before you dated Olga and WE never did anything." His expression turned to an annoyed look. "It seems something happened with Olga, considering that peeved look on your face."

"Well, I mean... I still like her, I just... She is really bossy. It gets on my nerves sometimes. You know what I mean?"

And right then, I knew I was going to regret what I what I said.

"Well, that's what happens when you sleep with Jack." His face contorted into a look of anger and horror.

"Um, WHAT?! Olga cheated on me with Jack?!" My eyes widened at the horrible joke I just made, and what I said after that was the BITCHIEST thing I had ever said. To one of my friends, at least.

"Oh, yeah. You didn't hear?" Toby stood up.

"Maddie, you're not kidding, are you? Because that would be one SICK joke."

"Uh... I'm not kidding." God dammit' Maddie... You just ruined someone's relationship...

He grabbed my shoulders.

"Madden, you have to be serious. DID OLGA. SLEEP WITH JACK." I sighed.

"Yes." He sighed and put his head down.

"Geez... She cheated on me." I looked to my right. I can't look at people while lying. Especially Toby.

"Sorry..." He let go of me and grabbed his phone, dialing a number. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to hear this." He put the phone to his ear and took in a breath before a muffled voice of Olga jumped into my ears. I always imagined people on the phone as those adults from Charlie Brown. "Hey Olga. I know you slept with Jack." I put my hands over my face. Oh god... "We're done." He hung up and let out a deep sigh, sitting down on the couch again, putting his head in his hands.

"Toby... I didn't-"

"I just thought our relationship was going somewhere. I guess I just wasn't enough for her."

"She's just a slut, Toby."

"But she's MY slut."

* * *

**The Next Day:**

I sighed and rubbed my arms to warm myself on the snowy day it was, my feet feeling slippery from all the muck on the ground, music playing in my ears.

_Can you stay strong?  
Can you go on?  
Kristy, are you doing okay?  
A rose that won't bloom  
Winter's kept you  
Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away_

I sure made a mess of things, didn't I? I broke Toby and Olga up. At first, that night I'd thought that maybe it would boost my chances with him. I guess I said it out of jealousy. But this morning, I woke up at the buttcrack of dawn to come to work, and finally came to a conclusion that I couldn't just let him think that his own girlfriend, whom he'd been with for like, ever, had cheated on him with one of his best friends. I decided to tell him. But the thing was, it was either lose Jack as a friend and lose Olga as a girlfriend and stay friends with stupid Maddie, or dump me as a friend and ride off into the sunset with Olga and keep Jack as a friend.

Decisions suck sometimes, so I decided to make the right one.

"Hey Pauly D." I said throwing my coat in the back room. No answer. I peeked out of the room. "Paul? Paulina?" A girl walked out of the bathroom and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kaely." I nodded.

"Oh, hi. I'm Madden. Where's Paul?" She thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah! He got transfered as the manager for the San Diego branch." My mouth dropped.

"Are you serious?!" This was followed by about four more of that same question.

"YES. I AM POSITIVE. We're opening in a few minutes, you should get your apron on. I sighed and oblidged, stepping out of the room as I was adjusting my hat. Well this sucks. Paul just up and left without even telling me. And San Diego is a LONG way. Maybe people really are moving on... Kelly's getting serious with Eric and going to his place more often than usual, Toby was in a serious relationship, Paul is a manager, and I'm just Madden. Stupid Madden. I sighed as the day went on. Hipsters, old people, and douchebags walked in and out of the cafe with their pumpkin spices and crap. The door finally opened and in walked that beautiful face.

"Oh, hey Toby."

"Hey Madden!" He said as he heelied up to the counter. Oh no. My hands are getting sweaty. I'm nervous. Really nervous. I cleared my throat.

"Okay... Toby, I need to talk to you." He leaned on the counter.

"Yeah sure. What of?" I cleared my throat once again..

"I-uh... I don't know how to tell you this."

"Come on. You can tell me anything."

"Well, what if I told you that I was lying about Jack and Olga sleeping together?" I looked down as I said this. Once I looked back up, he had an angry expression on his face. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the cafe.

Dammit, Madden.

* * *

**oh my gosh errbody it's been forever! review and favorite! i hope i havent lost followers yet... Love you guys :)**


	17. Chapter 16: Back To Florida

**Thank God For Starbucks!**

**Chapter 16: Back to Florida**

I used to think that fate was a stupid thing, until Toby stormed out of Starbucks that cold day.

Then, things changed. I stood there in awe, wondering why I'd let that happen in the first place. Wondering if fate wanted me to run out after him and try and fix it, or if it desired me to sit there like a bitch behind that worn cedar counter, where I'd stood for ten hours a day for a year now.

So I did what anyone would do at a time like this. Unless people don't do that...

As I was saying, I jumped over the counter, yelled out 'Break!' and raped the pavement with my feet, trying to find him. He was gone. I sighed and sat down on a bench facing the crowded road, taking in a breath. Just to worsen the mood of the day, I felt a small feeling on the top of my head. Looking up, I found snow falling slowly, melting as it hit the ground. I only hoped it wouldn't stick.

I thought about a lot of things as I sat on that bench. I thought about why I'd come to California in the first place. I couldn't find a place in my mother's house, and because I wasn't successfully making money like my other siblings, I moved here. Studio City, California. I mean, I loved the place... but I was just fine without meeting Toby, without starting a Youtube channel, without ruining an innocent guy's relationship...

I was just fine without being here.

I mean, starting the channel was a stupid thing to do. Girls can't do vlogs unless they're flawless like Justine or Olga. Not sorta pudgy chicks who don't wear three tons of makeup... not girls who don't straighten their hair 24/7...

I'm not one like the other youtubers. I get hate mail from my audience. I'm famous for my hate. It's just... I don't want to do it anymore.

What if I just left?

I had been sitting like this for awhile. No coat, just dark jeans, a scoopneck t-shirt, and a pair of worn out boots. I had a feeling someone was standing next to me. I wasn't sure until I felt them sit down silently. I hadn't looked up. I kept my narrow gaze at the pavement which had snow sticking to it quiet fast. A jacket wrapped around me and I looked to my right.

"Hey." It wasn't a 'Hey, we need to talk' Hey. It was just a plain hey, a conversation starter.

"Hey Sean." I smile an empty smile, my mind overcrowding with my past thoughts.

"I'm surprised you're not wearing a jacket. It's really snowing."

"Well, I wasn't really here for too long."

"Are you sure about that?" He challenged.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I've been here for a while." He put an arm around my waist, warming my side. I dug my head into his arm, but I wasn't really wanting to cry. We stayed like this until someone walked out of the coffee shop. It looked like Joe, one of those Youtubers I'd become aquainted with at that party at Toby's house awhile ago.

"Listen, I gotta' go. Feel better." I nodded as he walked away with Joe. I smiled and stood up, taking out my phone and dialing Starbucks.

"Hello, this is Starbucks Cafe, how may I help you?"

"Oh, hey... uh, can I take a sick day? I'm not feeling great."

"Damnit Madden. Fine, but take an extra shift tomorrow."

"Thanks." And to top it off, I throw in a fake cough, hanging up the phone.

* * *

I soon found myself sitting on my bed, plucking strings on my banjo. The obnoxious ringtone on the home phone sounded. I got up and walked to the living room, hoping it's a certain someone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sweetie!" I smiled a moment.

"Hey Mom." She began to ramble about how the family missed me. I somehow doubted that.

"So, I heard you've been living the high life out there!" I sighed.

"Yeah, it's okay." I could tell she was raising an eyebrow.

"I have a feeling that that wasn't as sincere as I thought. What's going on?" I put a hand on my forehead.

"Mom, I just don't know. Things are complicated, and I feel like crap, and..." My voice broke. "And I just don't know..." I said practically breaking down.

"Aw... Don't cry, Sweetie."

"I know... I just... I don't wanna' be here anymore. I don't like California, and I just wanna' come back to Florida. I wanna' come home and get away from all the crap right now." By now I was sobbing.

"It's okay, Madden. Is there anything I can do for you?" I sniffed.

"Mom... I don't belong in California. I don't like it here. I can't last here anymore."

"Anything for you."

"Mom, can I come home?"

* * *

**Sad chapter errbodyyy!**

**Madden's going back home! Review, Favorite, and follow me! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 17: New Roads

Thank God For Starbucks!  
Chapter 17: New Road

Bags were packed, notes were written, and apologies weren't exchanged. I was carrying my luggage out as I said one last goodbye to the place. The memories I had, the people I met, and the Youtube channel. I explained it to my viewers, but never bothered looking at the comments explaining how much they were grateful for my leaving.

As I entered the airport, I felt like my stomach wouldn't stop turning. My phone vibrated, and there was an unknown indication somewhere in my gut that maybe it was toby, and maybe I wanted it to be. Grey eyed and quiet tongued, I picked it up and watched the screen like there might have been something in watching a screen that would quiet the self pity that annoyed even me. Blue letters, little glowing letters that knitted closley together and spelled sean.

The reluctancy to answer was thrown over my shoulder along with all of california, and I snapped the phone to my ear.

"Hey." I sighed, and wasted no time with questioning hellos.

"Uh hey, uhmm... What the hell?" This gave out his feelings enough. The 'excuse me, want to drop the drama queen dress and get back to earth with the rest of us?' tone in his voice.

"What the heaven?" My lame jokes surfaced to his end of the phone.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. Nevermind. Bad jokes. If you called just to not to understand my humor, I should go."

"Actually, I called to try to free you from your own forced drama." This tone, I was assuming Sean had borrowed from someone more serious and angry like Gabe, or Mitt Romney.

"Forced drama? I'm not for forcing anything."

"Yeah you are, you don't have to up and leave, Madden. Nobody's gonna' feel sorry for you and cry for you."

"Sean, you're being mean." I said, threatening myself to hang up on him. I could hear a frustrated sigh on the other end.

"Fine, sorry, but seriously, I guess your so called 'friends' like me, Justine, Toby... just... don't matter to you anymore." And right then, I could feel Sean float away from me, cut as fast as scissors on the string of a balloon, floating away into the sky.

"Why would I care about Toby in the first place? He has Olga."

"OH MY GOD, MADDIE. JUST BECAUSE...just because you can't be with Toby in a romantic way, doesn't mean you can't be with him as a friend."

"Sean, I can't do that. My flights leaving. I have to go."

"Maddie, just remember... things would have been better if you hadn't interfered with anything."

"Things would have been better if I never moved to LA, worked at Starbucks, met Toby, started a Yotube channel, met you, Justine, gotten at all involved with anything here. It would have been better If I hadn't been a failure. Bye Sean."

And then I hung up. But shortly after that, the last string to my life in LA tugged at me.

Ring Ring Ring

And those blue letters highlighted the one person I hadn't expected to call. I never wanted him to call, did I? If I didn't want him to call, I wouldn't have answered...

And I didn't.

Sometimes, one simple thing can change course of everything that day. If I'd listened to the voicemail Toby left, things would have been different. Like, a lot different. But that's a story for later.

So here I was, sitting in coach, next to a fat guy, on a cross country flight back home. My phone rang, and rang silently as it stayed snug in my pocket. A long ride to go.  
_

The plane ride was finally done with, and I'd already had to change my shirt, due to fat guy drool. My hand reached up and I knocked on the light, blue painted wood door in front of me, not positive if my decisions about the whole thing were the best.

Just then, I almost turned everything around by looking through the texts and voice mails on my phone. I shook my head. Hell no. This CAN'T let myself go this far just to go back and apologize. No, I can't think about them once I walk through that door.

Well... I don't have to walk through that door... yet... Dropping my bag, I sat down on the porch. I could think all I wanted now without feeling too much self pity. Yeah, that's my lame excuse. Gah! Stop Madden. You need to use this time to think about stuff.

Usually, when I can't be spaced out, that's when I think the most. But when it comes to actually giving myself a chance to think about something, I draw a blank. Well, hm...

Toby.

Dammit. That should get me going.

I mean, what were all of his texts saying? Should I look? OF COURSE NOT! STOP IT MADDIE! I can't look back. I shouldn't, at least.

Was it bad that I was still uncontrollably thinking about him. His smile, his eyes, the way he always parts his hair a certain way. The way he says things to brighten up your day.

You see? That is just like you, Toby. You say things like that, and you make it impossible for me to hate you...

I just think... what would I be like if I hadn't met anyone, and became successful like my sister... or anyone else in my family. I'm hated on the internet, there's a hate site about me, and now I'v lost my friends.

But, I guess I just need to get over it and start over. One of my favorite movie qoutes of all time tells me the same.

'My Mama always said you've got to put the past behind you before you can move on.'

So, that's it. It's done, past Madden Rodgers is done, and now I can stand up, knock on that door, and move on with life.

Picking my suitcases up, I knocked on the door only to have them taken away by my mom. She set them next to us as she wrapped two arms around me.

"Oh, honey, how are you!? It's been so long!" I lifted my arms around her as well.

"Yeah, it has. I'm doing okay."

"Well, I'll fix you up something to eat, and you can rest up for a little bit."

"Okay."

And there you have it, back at Mom's. Let's see where this road takes me.

* * *

Hey guys! are you all still reading this? I hope so! :)


	19. Chapter 18: Differently Awesome

**Thank God For Starbucks!**

**Chapter 18: Differently Awesome**

"Morning, Mom." I yawned, walking out from the hallway. She smiled, looking over to my tired self, dressed in dark wash jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"Morning, Maddie." I sat down at the breakfast table and wiped my eyes of sleepiness. I hadn't slept for more than an hour the night before.

"So, I'm thinking about looking for a job today." She nodded.

"That sounds nice. Do you nees to borrow the car?"

"No, I have a friend down here. We're going together so he can show me around the place."

"Oh yeah! Is it our neighbor, Jeb?" I nodded.

"That's the one, I called him up this morning and we figured things out."

"I remember you two being friends as kids. I also remember the time when he saved you from having to go to the prom with your cousin." I sighed, smiling.

"Okay, Mom. Some things we bring up, some things are better kept in the past." She waved her black metal spatula at me as she finished up a batch of pancakes.

"I know, I know, but your aunt was sort of upset about that?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. She thought the pictures would be hilarious."

"Oh wow." I looked at the time and stood from the chair I'd remember sitting at at age eight, before my big soccer tournement. We lost, by the way.

I had a sad childhood.

But things had been looking up for me, these last couple weeks. I hadn't looked at any of the new lazyvlogs like I used to. I was done with LA. I actually haven't used a laptop in... like... ever. My phone's been turned off for a majority of the time here. We were in a sort of, 'call people with cans a string' type of town. We could walk anywhere, and it was nice and cozy. It was weird, considering the stereotypical flodorean. It was nice. Jeb managed to inherit his house from his parents who ended up passing away in a car accident. But that was a long time ago.

"I think Jeb's here!" Mom called to me as I slipped on a pair of sneakers. You know, the type you get from Wallmart for ten bucks. All I can say is... they are VERY worth it.  
_

Overall, the day was pretty eventful. I ended up finding a job at a local restaurant just down the road.

Once I'd made it back, Mom had left a note saying she was going to visit Flo. By Flo, I mean my sister. It was just me in this empty house, and I, for some reason, kept thinking, 'Hey, I should call Sean and the others!' But soon, the thought grew, considering it was the first time in a couple weeks since I'd thought anything of before.

'Just because you can't be with Toby in a romantic way, doesn't mean you can't be with him as a friend.'

I don't agree with that, Sean. You see, before I left, I betrayed Toby, and by now, he's probably forgotten all about me. This is a new chapter, not only for my life, but for him. Maybe him and Olga are cool now...

Maybe I should watch at least one lazyvlog.

And so I went against my better conscience and pulled my phone from my pocket, clicking on the youtube app.

'TobyTurner lazyvlog'

I went to the all too familiar channel, looking through his uploads by date, clicking on the one made after the day after I left. I can do this. It's just a guy.

"Wha- Audience? What are you doing sulking on my couch? Don't be lazy, you don't want to gain weight, now do you, Audience?" He laughed and lifted his phone from the green couch cushion. "So, I'm not feeling too good, cause' I just had a friend who moved away, but, I hope she's watching this. Sorry for all that crap before. But now to be funny!" And he finished up his vlog after a couple minutes. A couple minutes of him being his normal self.

So I did what any creeper would do, I kept watching them in order. Here's the beginning of all the vlogs.

"So, she still hasn't called..."

"I've been waiting, and things have been getting boring around here..."

"I haven't forgotten yet, but things are getting better..."

"I really hope I don't forget, she meant a lot."

"I stopped calling. I'll just wait."

That was when he stopped saying anything. But, then I got to the latest one. Yesterday.

"Well, stay tuned tomorrow at four! I;m doing a livechat from my phone! As a surprise for someone! Bless your face-"

I set the phone back on the coffee table, leaning back on the chair, putting my head in my hands. Dammit'... Why'd I have to make people so upset...? What time was it, anyways?

Looking over to the clock, my eyes widened. 3:58.

Should I do it? I have to! I can't just let him go so easily. I should call him. But he's probably busy with his surprise for someone. Maybe he's proposing to Olga... or proposing to Sean...

Wait, what?

I shook the weird thoughts of, 'Who would wear the dress' out of my head, picking my phone back up, lifting my blanket back over myself. I'd changed into my pajamas about a half hour earlier. I let in a heavy sigh, anxious to know what he's doing at this exact moment, and who he's surprising, and how. Comments on Youtube kept flying, and Toby's face finally showed on the screen.

"Audience?! What are you doing on my first livechat in a month?! Well, INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!"

I rolled my eyes at his usual, and still untasteless greeting, continuing to watch.

"As you all know, I was whining awhile ago about a friend of mine... and I just wasn't the same. And, I felt at fault for this... so I decided something. So, I decided to do one of those cheesy boombox to the window things. Wow, that made it sound like I was gonna' throw a boombox through their window. You know, what they do in those eighties movies... and Easy A. But that isn't the point. I'm outside of their house right now, an Offspring Cd in my stereo, a tan trenchcoat on just for effect, and do you all know where I am right now?!" My breath hitched.

"FLORIDA! I swear, if things go okay, I am going straight to Disneyworld." He cleared his throat and pointed the stereo at a window, setting his phone against a fence. This house he showed looked familiar.

Let's make this complicated  
Thinking is overrated  
We're busting out  
Of this shitty little town

Green grass and colored lenses  
Tear down these picket fences  
Burn in our beds  
While the city lies sleeping

Why oh why?  
Are we starting up and going-

The music stopped as the stereo fell, due to my nextdoor neighbor, whom the music was playing to. This was an old cenile woman, who'd decided to throw a frying pan out the window.

"STOP WITH THAT RUCKUS, YOU YOUNG HOOLIGAN!" I shuddered at the use of the word ruckus. I hate that word. Toby looked at the broken stereo, and then back to Mrs. Kallen.

"Um... Hi miss! Is this the Rodger's residence!?" She groaned and pointed to the house next to hers.

"YOU DOOFUS! THE RODGER'S HOUSE IS NEXT DOOR! NOW GET OFF MY LAWN!" She yelled, due to her terrible hearing. He brushd himself off and removed his trenchcoat, grabbing the two halves to his stereo, and his phone.

"Um, so I went to the wrong house, and my stereo's broken, so, now I'm going to the house next door. This won't be as extravagent."

Before he left her lawn, I creaked open my front door, sneaking out and leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Okay, I'm putting you guys down at the gate entrance. It sucks... that song was really great... and Sean is gonna' kill me for breaking his stereo... and Jack's gonna' kill me again afterwards for breaking his Offspring cd. Dang... Well, I'm at Madden's house now, and I'm-"

I looked over to Toby, who was now across my yard, looking at me. I gave a little wave. He cleared his throat and pointed to his stuff.

"Uh, well, I had a stereo, and an Offspring cd, and a tan trenhcoat, and I had this whole 80s thing planned out... but your neighbor... she was all like, 'Bluh! You hooligan! Blah blee blah!' and I was all like, 'Oh! Sorry, okay!' and yeah. I'm doing a live chat so everyone can see that I'm sorry." I smiled and held up my phone, to show Toby standing across from me, and me holding my phone... etc...

"Oh, yeah. I saw..." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Maddie, I'm sorry." I shrugged and looked to the side.

"Toby, I don't care... What happened was cool, I'm fine here."

"Stop telling me you don't care. Because then I have to say it back... and my mama told me not to lie." I looked back to him as he neared me.

"Toby, what would we be? Friends? More?"

"Madden, you are... I mean, these thoughts I've been having about you are getting out of hand. I can't even play Minecraft without spelling T+M in blocks. I hate thinking about you, cause when I do my stomach starts to flop and my voice sounds all funny and I can't even think straight. You make me... romanticly retarted." I grinned.

"So, I guess we're..."

He shrugged as I moved away, closing the front door with my back. He put one of his arms above my head, practically pinning me to my place. He hovered above me, towering over my head. Just before we made contact, he held up a finger, running back to his phone.

"Sorry audience, I can't let you see this right now. Bless your face, if you sneezed during this video, bless you. I have a gil to go make out with now. BOOP!"

I laughed at his awkwardness as he grabbed his stuff, skipping back towards me, putting the stuff on the deck, stepping up as well, pinning me back to the wall. He looked at me.

"Sorry, Toby, but this is kinda' awkward to me, just standing here... so..." I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him forward towards my face.

This was the start of something... differently awesome.


	20. Chapter 19: Swazzle & Buscus

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys, been awhile, been writing other stuff, and speaking of that, I'm writing a Supernatural story at the moment too, so you can check that out._

_But oh my gosh. This is the second to last chapter you guysss! I can't even think of how Ima miss you all reviewing my story. And Madden was a pretty well developed character to me._

_But keep reviewing, and I assure you, you will be REALLY surprised at what happens in the end._

_BTW, I posted some pictures on my profile to represent what Madden looks like, since after twenty chapters, I'v barely explained her real appearance._

_I know, twenty chapter, not much. But I promise, if you read my other story, that'll make it up to you. I swear I'm just a lonely loner, so if you or if you know anyone who likes Supernatural, just hit them up and be all like, "Hey, wassup, come read this biznatche's story. It's about Supernatural."_

_And they'll probably be all like,_

_"Uh no."_

_But you could try. Do it for me. I love you all so much, and It's gonna' be really hard to say bye._

* * *

**Thank God for Starbucks**

**Chapter 19: Swazzle & Buscus**

"So, do you have everything?" Toby asked, looking down at me. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I think I forgot my banjo." I said, biting my thumb nail. His arm found it's way around my shoulder.

"You need to keep track of that, Ms. Swazzle." I shoved him away playfully.

"Don't call me Swazzle. It sounds like the name for a bad energy drink." And it did. Gain 24 hours worth of energy with only one cup of Swazzle.

And dammit, I'm thirsty. I looked over to him. "So, how many times have you used that Minecraft reference in one of your love confessions?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Only once!" He said, but soon, he caught my suspicious eye. "Or twice..." I put a finger up, nodding to myself.

"That's what I thought, Buscus." He kicked open my apartment door after I unlocked it and threw my things on the ground. "Jesus Christ, Toby, there could have been something important in there!" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Well, then, what's so important about a cookie jar shaped like Garfield?" I pouted, grabbing the cookie jar, and hugging it close. I heard the faint vibration of my phone, and fished through my pockets, pulling out the worn down blue phone, the small glowing letters spelling out Sean's name.

"Hello?" I answered, trotting to the other room. Kelly must have been gone for the day.

"Madden, please tell me you're actually back home." Smiling at his seriousness, I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I am!" I could tell he was happy on the other end.

"That's great, because I wanted to tell you something." He started.

"MADDIE! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO BREAK YOUR COOKIE JAR, THAN JUSTINE CAME AND SAVAGED YOUR HOUSE! OH MY GOD SHE'S ON THE LOOSE!" He joked. I groaned.

"Sorry, Sean, I have to leave. But I forgot, I was gonna' tell you! Toby and I are together!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, really? That's great." He replied back to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, it is, but I'll call you back later."

"Oh, sure. Okay, bye!"

"Bye." Hanging up the phone, I ran back to prove Toby wrong of there being a 'Justine Attack'.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." I heard from the living room. Toby and I had been in my room.

Okay, I know what you may think, but no. We were unpacking stuff, and miraculously, Toby had managed to put my Garfield cookie jar back together.

Kelly was back, and she was excited.

"Maddie?" I stood up, poking my head out the door.

"Hey, Kelly." I said stepping out all the way, closing the door behind me. She charged at me with full speed, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK OH MY GOD MADDIE I MISSED YOU OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!" She yelled. I grinned at her run-on sentence and hugged back.

"Yeah, I'm back!" I said happily, giving a slight wave to Eric, who stood behind her. "Hey Eric." I smiled. He waved back. Eric and I didn't talk too much. Kelly looked over to my room, then to me.

"I saw that live-chat from Toby the other day." I shrugged.

"Oh you did, huh..." She crossed her arms in victory.

"I knew it. Emmy thought SHE would get the guy, but look who comes in first place now." The door opened, and Toby walked out, ruffling my hair.

"So, are you staying back here still?" Kelly asked me, looking around the room. "Or going along with this guy, you know, leaving me alone." I shook my head.

"I'm still here. And also, I wonder how awkward Eric must feel right now." We looked back at Eric who awkwardly sat at the couch.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Kelly grinned once more, pulling him from his seat.

"We'd like to stay and talk, but we have reservations! Bye!" She said, sprinting out the door, her boyfriend at her heels. I turned to Toby.

"Hello?" I answered my now ringing cellphone. I really needed to get a new one.

"Hey." It was Sean.

"Oh, hey!" I said, feeling Toby rest his chin on my head, wrapping his arms around my waist. Smiling, Sean began talking.

"Listen, Madden, we really need to talk. Like, now. We're friends, right?" I nodded.

"Of course we are." I replied.

"Well, then listen to this, because I think this is REALLY important. I don't like being serious. Ever. Please hear me out."

"I would, but Toby and I are kinda' busy."

"Oh, alright."

"I'll call you back."

"Okay." Hanging up the phone, I smiled at Toby.

"What now?" I shrugged.

"We could watch the spanish channel." I suggested, pointing to the couch.

"Good enough."

xxx

"So, you two are like, a thing now?" Justine asked, sipping a beer, sitting back in the recliner as I lounged on one end of the couch. Toby sat on the floor between furniture items.

"For the past couple weeks, yeah."

"Have you talked to anyone? Told anyone? Like, Jack, or Sean, or Paul, or Joe, or that hobo across the lot?" I shrugged.

"I mean, I don't see a reason not to, but I don't think anyone cares." Justine rolled her eyes.

"Well, Toby's fans have been having heart attacks everywhere, and they're wondering why you haven't been in any vlogs." I shrugged once more, and Toby turned towards me.

"Yeah, she's right. How come you haven't been in any?"

"I don't like screen time. Like... ever."

"But what if the dump snowman came and asked you to take a dump on his face. Wouldn't you want me to get a picture of that?" I looked at him, shaking my head in confusion.

"Um, I don't know where that analogy came from, but... no. Never." He moved to the couch and put an arm around me.

"Sorry, I'm messed up, I know."

"It's okay, we're messed up together." I laughed. Justine put a finger to her throat.

"Are you trying to make me barf?"

**xxx**

_Last chapter coming up next you guys! _

_Review_


	21. Chapter 20: Hanging On My Shoulder

_Author's Note:_

_Oh my goodness you guys. Last chapter. I'd like to use this last authors note to thank the three reviewers who've stuck with me the whole time, even after the VERY long break I took from this story._

_**Youtuber Fanfictions**_

_**XxUnwrittenxX**_

_**haleycat1120**_

_Thank you guys so much! Your reviews kept me going, and this story has been a blast to write, and I love you all for reviewing! And to XxUnwrittenxX, thank you thank you thank you and I hope you take time to read my other stories._

_And just a reminder, you may or may not like the ending, but I don't like to be like other stories, so I want you to tell me what you think of it. _

_Enjoy_

**xxx**

**Chapter 20: Hanging On My Shoudler**

And when I say that I had changed, save your smug little grins, and keep your gasps of shock tight in your chests, because the words _Poop, _and _Buttnugget, _are still words that I'll forever hold close to my heart.

But... That's a word, right? Well, that's not the point. The reason I'm thinking about smug grins and the thought of me changing is mostly because of the fact because at that moment, I sat at a table at Cafe Samlin across from Olga. Yeah, OlgaKay. I mean, I think we used to be great friends, when her and Toby were dating. I guess it was a little bit awkward for her to sit with me, but she was the one who called me. She gave me a bit of a smug look, and stated;

"I guess you haven't changed." I don't think she meant to be bitchy about it, I hope. I'd understand how she wouldn't be my biggest fan, considering I was kind of a homewrecker. "So, how've you been?" She questioned, taking a sip of the latte placed in her petite fingers.

There was an unsettling feel to this conversation, also considering the fact that she would have the right to jumo over the table and kill me. Feeling concern run through me, I slowly grabbed my latte, in case I needed to throw it in her direction as a defense mechanism. "Uh, it's been okay. Pretty good, I guess. How about you?"

"I guess you've been having more fun with him than I ever did." Setting the cup down, I tilted my head.

"Wait, what?"

"Well, he never looked at me the way he looked at you. It's a bit refreshing to see some closure." I felt myself nodding, not realizing how much I must have hurt her. "It's not like I don't think about him, but I realize that you two must have been a good match." I looked to the side. "How long has it been now?"

"About three months." I started. "But... yeah..." I would never beat her nine months. I saw her video about when her and Toby broke up. She said that once you hit about nine months, it's a crossroads. You either know that that is the person you're going to marry, or you part ways. "I feel like an idiot asking this, but are you okay?" She nodded.

"Of course I am. I'm not ready for that much serious stuff right now." And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

On my walk home, I had a lot of things to think about. I mean, I like Toby, but I don't know. Olga was practically in love with him. And he was in love with her. I remember how upset he was when I made up that lie about Olga cheating on him. It makes me think that I cheated to get to the end of the game.

"And it looks like Madden's back! Hey!" I hearde fromt he living room, where toby sat at his desk, playing Happy Wheels, a headset around his head. "Come on Dad, don't kill me- It's too late son." He murmered from the other side of the room.

"Hey." I replied curtly, dropping my bag on the couch, walking to the bathroom. After doing my normal business and washing my hands, I took a nap in the bedroom, thinking a lot.

I know I liked him a lot, and stuff like that, and how I tried so hard to be enough for him, but after seeing Olga, and how she was still clearly feeling heavy about this, I felt like this was wrong. Like we didn't belong together. Like I messed up. Like there was someone there all along for the both of us. His second half being Olga. I awoke with a start as two fingers pinched my nose.

"HOLY GODWHAT." I yelled, shooting up in the bed. Toby looked down at me.

"Hey sleepyhead." I smiled. Oh god. I know what I have to do. He looked around the room for a second, and turned back to me, grinning.

"Oh, hey." I replied. He looked back at the door, then me, and I couldn't do it any longer. I had to do it here. Now. While we were alone. "Toby, we need to talk." I said. He laughed nervously and looked back at the door.

"Maybe we should go to the living room or-"

"No, I need to do this. I think it'd be best to."

"But Maddie, you shouldn't-"

"Toby, I think we should break up."

_we should break up..._

_we should break up..._

The air was still.

"Hold on real quick." He said, standing up and walking to the door, putting a plastic bucket of water that was placed on the top of the door, back onto the end table, walking to the corner of the room, putting his hands around something. "Uh, well, this isn't what I expected, audience. I'll uh... boop." And he shut off the camcorder off, putting it on the bed, turning back to me. Oh my god. I just broke up with him on...

"Livechat." He said. "I was gonna' play a trick on you. It was a dare from someone from the audience, and uh... I guess they got something a bit different than expected.

Oh my god. What did I just do.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" I put my hands on my cheeks.

"It's cool. Uh, can you at least tell me why?" I sighed.

"I just... I think there's someone else out there for the both of us. Your someone is Olga. I made up that thing about n Olga and JAck out of pure jealousy, and I'm sorry."

"You made it up?!" He yelled. I sighed, but nodded.

"I'm sorry." I replied. I had no excuse.

"I think you should go." He said, looking down. I nodded, standing up.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'll just..." And I left.

Two weeks later, Olga and Toby got back together.

I guess you could say I was relieved, finally moving on. I was a bit upset after awhile. His someone was Olga, and mine? I didn't know who he was yet, but I knew he was coming as fast as he could.

Three months later, I was standing on the sidewalk, drinking my coffee, I felt a push and felt myself fall on the ground.

"Gah, uh, are you okay?" I looked up, and there was this man, shaggy brown hair, heelys on his feet, and a green Tobuscus t-shirt on, and a video camera in his hand. I smiled as his hand pulled me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up." I replied, a small smile on his face.

"No problem. Be careful next time."

"I could say the same thing to you." And we parted ways. I walked on direction, and he walked the other. I looked back, sending a smile to Tobuscus, world renowned Youtube star. I was just Madden Rodgers, rejected internet star. And that chapter of my life was over. Maybe not for others, considering the fact that my cousin Emmy had found her happiness in Sean, considering I'd set them up a couple months before. Sean and I always kept in touch, along with some others...

And Toby and I?

We were strangers again. I was that fan he ran into on Hollywood Boulevard while he was getting coffee. I was one of those fans that wouldn't be remembered after spending a couple minutes with them. But I knew I would linger in the back of Toby's mind forever, and he would always linger in mine too. And that was all I needed.

"Heh, I guess I'm a bit clumsy, Audience." I faintly heard as I walked, slowly leaving the premesis, thoughts leaving my mind.

...

And not one regret hanging on my shoulder.


End file.
